


When Charmed Turned Queer

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Alternative Universe story cross over of Charmed and QAF. Brian Kinney is a half-human demon about to become the Source of all evil and Justin Taylor is the witch destine to save his soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Pittsburgh, PA.

Ryder's Advertising Agency,

"Cynthia! Cynthia where are my files on the Santino's account?"  
"I left them in top of your desk Brian!"  
"Clearly there are not there otherwise I wouldn't be asking for them Cynthia."

"Brian! I just put them there Brian I am not kidding."  
"Well! Unless I have gone near sighted in the past few seconds. I don't see the files."

Brian's body tense as he felt the swift energy leave his office. He felt the presence of a demon in his office and that wasn't something Brian was happy with. He need it to be very careful nowdays. Since he decided to take a shot at the position of the Source of all evil, the underworld's activities have become dangerous for him. He had enemies every where. It was already about sixteen or seventeen years that the underworld have gone without a real leader. 

Since the Charmed ones have vanquished the last Source. Belthazar was the name of the Source. Belthazar had a reputation to be a very vicious demon. He was said he was half-human and the Source before him favor him for his treacherous nature. But that nature was also the downfall of the Source, legend has it that Belthazar fall in love with a witch and not any witch but one of the Charmed ones. Once the Source was vanquished Belthazar became the new Source and he was a strong leader and was very sucessful but his own witch vanquished him too. 

And now the underworld was in chaos since then, every Source that have claim the crown after Belthazar ended up death by the hand of his own enemies. The Charmed ones had no hand on it. So Brian wasn't afraid of been vanquish by the witches but to be kill by any demon trying to claim the crown. He had already experience few attempts but he was no one to be fool. He was smart and sleek both in the underworld and in the human form. 

He and Belthazar have many things in common one of them being that they both were half- human. They both were upper level demonds. The only diference Brian never serve under the old Source. He was more of a loner. He only use what he thought will be useful in a future and kept to himself away from the underworld. But, he also was a very ambitious demon and after all the success he had enjoy in the human world as an ad exec he felt ready to make a move on the underworld.

Like Belthazar, he was a half- human demon by right of birth. But his birht right was because his father was one of the high priest of the old source and his mother was human. While Belthazar's right came from his lower level demon mother. He had heard that the demon girl was the personal attendan of the Queen of the underworld but she fall in love with the human that was intended to be the Queen's betrothed.

Unlike Belthazar, Brian was young he was only 29 years old while Belthazar was believe to be 117 years old when he became the Source of all evil. In any case Brian had the training to become the next Source his father have done a good job at keep him hide and also at keep him well train in all that was related to the underworld.

 

"Brian! Brian!"  
He was brought back from his own thoughts by Cynthia's voice.

"What? Did you find the file?"  
"No Brian but I have some copies of it. Do you want them?"  
"Yes! I need the files to work in the new campaing for Santino's new products."

"That's the strangest thing. How would those files disapeared?"  
"I have no idea Cynthia but just make sure you find them or at least make more copies."

"Brian did you heard that Santino is in deep shit."  
"Cynthia! You know I never been one to pry in our clients private lives. My only concern is to deliver the best ad campaigns and get paid for my brilliant ideas."

"Yeah! But in any case Brian, Santino's problem are not here in Pittsburgh he is involved in some shit in San Francisco California and he hired some hot shot law firm. I heard his lawyers name is Cole Turner. I saw once a picture of him and by God. The man is hot."

"Unless the bastard is gay! I am not interested Cynthia."  
"Fortunately for girls like me he is very straight! His wife is Phoebe Halliwell. The columnist from the San Francisco Bay Guardian. They were divorced but then they got married again. The divorced was a bitter one. About sixteen years ago or so, They were on the news almost every week, He was a very high profile lawyer and well she was a very famous columnist but about eight years ago after he disapear wihtout trace for almost seven years he came back to the picture and they got married again and they have three little girls."

"Like I care! I can careless specially if he is straight."  
"Brian you are not fun!"  
"Cynthia! If you feel the need to gossip go to the water cooler. Otherwise, I advice you to find me the Santino's files."


	2. When Charmed Turned Queer

Pittsburgh, PA.  
Saturday morning,

 

Outside Daphne's home,  
Justin and Daphne are sitting down at the edge of the Trampoline in the swiming pool. They been talking for hours about Justin and his recent drama.

"You are shitting me Justin."  
"Nope! I swear to God Daphne. I did send her a letter."  
"Did she answer you?"

"Yes she did! She was very nice on her answer and she even told me that next week she will be coming to Pittsburgh with her husband and her three little girls."

"Little! I read some where that her girls are about fifteen years old."  
"Well! Daphne she is a mom, I guess to her they still little. My mom still thinks I am a baby. When in reality I am seventeen. I will be eighteen in a few months."

"I know what you mean Justin!"  
"Hey! Justin and what did she tell you about your doubts."  
"Well! Mrs. Halliwell wrote to me that I should not worry about my sexual preference. That there is nothign wrong with me but that I should wait a little longer before telling my parents. She said that first I need it to be sure that I was really gay. She also ask me if I have been sexually active with any male before."

"What did you said?"  
"Well I told her that I only been with Brian."

"Justin! You should forget about that asshole. He refuses to acknowledge you and frankly he treats you like shit and you don't deserve that. You deserve better than Brian."

"Daphne I love Brian! and I have this feeling that we are destine to be together. I just know it in my heart and in every cell in my body."

"I still think. That Brian is an asshole."  
"Daphne you don't know him yet. I have a plan. But I need you to go with me to Woody's tonight."  
"Woody's what is that?"  
"Is a bar that Brian goes to."

"Justin we are under twenty one. So I doubt that we can go in a bar."  
"That's no problem Daphne. I been practicing some magic spells."  
"Magic spells?"  
"Yep! I found my Dad's magic spell book. I learn how to open and closed the safe where he kept it locked. Anyways, I would use one of the spells and we will go in unoticed."

"Justin, I thought you couldn't use magic for personal gain."  
"Well! Not exactly. We can use magic but for evey action there is a reaction. So, every spell most have a consequence. But, I can work around that by wording very careful my spell. So! Are you in?"

"Defenitely! I would never pass out a night of excitement. I just hope that the consequences are not to bad."  
"Don't worry Daphne! I am the one casting the spell, so if there are any consequences I am the one bind to them not you."

============================================

Same day later at night Woody's,

Brian playing pool, while the guys are looking at him.

"Okay! Well! I know what I am doing tonight what about the rest of you?"

"Oh! Shit!"  
"What?"  
"My mom is here with my uncle Vic. What is she doing here tonight?"  
"Hey! Not every boy is lucky enought to have a mohter who is equally at home as she is in a gay bar. Now you behave yourself."

"As usual Brian gets all the beauties while we get squash."  
"He hasn't got me yet."  
"He will he has the walk, he has the talk, he has the tatto."  
"Where does he has a tatto?  
"In a place you'll never see."

Justin and Daphne coming in into Woody's

"Double shit."  
"What know?"  
"Is him our teen stalker. God why he doesn't go away?"

Justin going to say hi! to Debbie,

"Remember me?"  
"Turn around. I never forget a butt specially a cute one."  
Debbie laughing  
"I met you in the diner with Michael last week. "

"Yeah! I am Justin. And this is Daphne."  
"Hi! Daphne."

Michael talking to Ted  
"What's he doing?"  
"Talking to your mom."  
"What?"

Debbie screems at Michael.  
"You know. I am actually looking for a friend of Michael. His name is Brian."  
"I could guess that."  
"Honey! Everyone is looking for Brian."  
"Have you seen him."

Debbie points to the bar,

"That's Brian. God he is so old and skinny. You can do way better than that." Daphne snarls at Brian

"Shut up!"  
Justin gets upset with Daphne

Debbie talking to Vic.  
"Five bucks he nails him before midnight."  
"You are on"

Michael goes to Brian at the bar,  
"I am not babysitting him again. This time he is all yours."  
"What"  
"He is over there talking to my mom. old prick"  
Michael points to her mom's and Justin's position.

"Leave him alone he is alright."  
"Excuse me! The noise is so loud I thought I heard you say he is alrigt." 

"In fact is kind of sweet."  
"Sweet! I thought we got rid of him."

Brian gets upset because Michael makes him look away while his new prey slips from his sight.

 

==============================================

Later! At Babylon,

Justin and Daphne gain entrance with the membership card Vic gave them and Justin's little spell.

After they both meangle a little with the patrons of Babylon Justin feels they should leave but Daphne is having so much fun that they decide to stay a little longer.

Brian and Michael are in the stalls getting high. Michael tries to fuck Brian and Brian looks at him with a look like What the fuck and Michael blames it on the drugs.

Brian decides to let it go, he has to many things in his mind to worry about Mickey's little fantasies. Tonight Brian wants to unwind, After the day he had at the office. Firts by mysteriously losing the Santino's files, then by the demonic presence he felt at his office. And to top it all off the fight he endure with Melanie over the Brisk Jew's party. He had to go and rescue his son Gus from the clutches of Melanie's Jewish beliefs.

He goes to the dance floor and begans to let lose just being himself. He is the king of Babylon and soon he would be the Source of all evils. He will be king of the underworld.

Brian spots Justin with Daphne pointing at him and he gets a little anoyed. He liked the kid, but tonight he wanted some sex, drugs and get wasted. He did not have time for his little stalker. Even if his blond boy is sweet. Right now he just needs grown up male company.

Justin gets upset because Brian keeps ignoring him. So he decides to take matters into his own hand. Justin doesn't need magic to entice Brian. He takes his shirt off and goes to the dance floor. Justin oozes his own magic. He is a great dancer and he begans to dance for the Gods, he lets the energies of life flow thru him. Every one else in the dance floor feel the energies flow thru the blond and they began to turn from the King of Babylon and start flocking to the blond boy who seems involved in a magical world. They go to him like moths to the flame. Brian himself feels the great energy flowing thru Justin. He begans to move towards the blond and uses his arms to part the humans engulfing the object of his desired. Brian then claims the blond and every one around leave them alone and they become one. 

Babylon broadcast the image of his King and his new found Queen. Brian looks toward the big screen and sees his image and the image of the blond. Brian feels the power that comes from the blond in his arms. He knows that is a power he doesn't want to trifle with but rather posses for his own. Soon he will be the Source of all evils and Justin could become his Queen. After all the boy has power. Brian can't figure what is the source of the blond's magical energy but he knows the boy posses magic. 

Justin is just happy that his plan has work. He must pay the consequences for using magic for his own personal gain. But right now he doesn't care. He is with Brian and his plan work. He feels the energy that flows from Brian's own body and Justin senses Brian isn't completely human. But Justin doesn't care. Brian is a God for all he knows or may be he is a demon but he will deal with it later. Right now, Brian is his and he belongs to Brian.


	3. When Charmed Turned Queer

The Taylors's residence Sunday mornig.

"Jennifer, Where is Justin? He didn't come home last night."  
"I don't know Craig. He told me he was spending the night at Daphne's."

"I don't want Justin running around alone, specially right now that so much is at stake in the Underworld."  
"What you mean Craig?"  
"You know what I mean Jennifer. I am making a move to become the next Source."

"I thought that Babylon was to be crown the next Source."  
"That demon is not to be crown the next Source. I'll be the next Source of all evil. I have become the most powerful Warlock yet and I am ready to take over the Underworld that young demon will never be the next Source."

"Craig you are a Warlock you are not a demon. Never a Warlock has been a Source many have try but they have died during the transfer of power or the Seers have kill them. The power of the Source is to great for any one to handle but a demon."

"Jennifer, I know the risks and I have done my research and I'll be damn if I don't become the next Source."  
"What about us craig?"  
"What you mean Jennifer?"

"Yes! Craig what about us? What about me and Justin and Molly? What is to become of us?"  
"You will be my Queen and Justin and Molly will take their rigthfull place as my offspring. Justin will become a Warlock and Molly will be a witch."

"Jusitn is not a Warlock. Justin is a Witch."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Didn't you felt the energy shift last night?"  
"Justin is a Warlock."

"No Craig! I am afraid our son is no Warlock. He is a witch and he is .........."  
Jennifer pause she couldn't bring herself to admit her son was gay. Her Justin was queer and she couldn't admit to it. She had seen Justin mating with his male lover last night during her many night visions.

"He is what Jenn?"  
Craig demand an answer in anger. He couldn't accept his son his only son was a witch. Justin was suppose to be a Warlock just like him an keep the Taylor's tradition of every male been a Warlock. Justin couldn't be a witch he will not allow it.

Jennifer regain her compuser and began to speak slowly while keeping her breath intake at a slow rhytm.  
"Justin is gay. I saw him last night in one of my visions he was copulating with a male. The man is older than Justin, He seem to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Last night Justin make full use of his magical powers and he was comfirm as a witch. The Powers of Be bless him as a witch."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?"  
Craig was upset, he was more than upset. He wanted to kill his son. It was to much to hear his son wasn't a Warlock but a Witch but it was almost unbelivable to hear his son was gay. Craig wanted to kill someone. All of this was Jennifer's fault. She was a Witch. It got to be her fault. He knew he shouldn't never married Jennifer. He should just took her power and kill her as he was suppose to do but no he had to fall in love with the Witch. His parents warn him about marrying a Witch. 

 

===============================================

 

Craig just stormed out of the house. He need it to compose himself. He need it to revise his plan to take over the Underworld. He need it to focus on how to defeat the Demon Babylon. He couldn't deal right now with his family problems.

Babylon that's it. He will concentrate in destroying that fag demon and then he will deal with his son and his older lover. He had heard that Babylon was a homosexual demon. Who ever heard of a queer demon but then again the evil vices were many and homosexuals were another form of evil. He also knew that Babylon was the son of one of the former High Priest of the Old Source before the Charmed ones vanquished him. But the High Priest had been smart enought to hide his son and he kept him well off the demon radar. Babylon was believe to be half-human but no one have been able to confirm the rumors. 

Craig knew that Babylon had a better chance to become the next Source even if he was half-human. Belthazar had been a half-human demon when he took over the Underworld after the Charmed ones vanquished the Old Source. But Belthazar had fall in love with a witch and the witch was none other but one of the Charmed ones. Witches were always the downfall of all the greatest. Craig thought for a minute that he will be the exception when he was able to keep Jennifer and still become the most powerful Warlock yet but now Craigh had his doubts. 

Justin was a Witch now Jennifer had said the Powers of Be had comfirm him last night. He had been to wrap up in his plans to take over the Underworld that he had neglect his family but no way to turn time back. Tempus wasn't been located since last he encounter the Charmed ones. He knew Tempus was still existed no one could defeat Tempus but for some reason the Demon was gone into hidding.

Craig sighet and push all thought of his family problems back into his mind and began to concentrate into the task at hand which was to get rid of the Demon Babylon.

 

=================================================

 

Jennifer collapse in one of the sofas while her tears were running freely from her eyes. She never felt so alone since she renegade from her Witch heritage. She had chosen become Craig's wife eventhough she knew that Craig had intended to kill her for her power of visions. But she had fall in love with the young Warlock and he seem to be in love with her too but now they have grew to far apart. It seem so long ago since they both fell the love that once they enjoyed. 

Craig was to caught up with his desire to become the next Source of all evil. He wanted to rule the Underworld and she knew in her heart she will never agree with Craig on that. She love him but now she had Justin and Molly to think of. At first, Jennifer was in denial. She knew Craig will never had a shot at been the ruler of the Underworld. Craig was human like her. He was a Warlock and Warlocks weren't meant to rule the Underworld. Only demons could do that. But now, she had her doubts. She had seen the determination on Craig's eyes. She knew that Craig had become very powerful and maybe just maybe he had the means now to be the next Source.

Craig had said that Babylon was a young demon he was believe to be just 29 years old. She knew that Craig had experience and was very astute when it came to formulating plans and treacherous alliences.   
Jennifer wonder how much of a chance this young demon had against her husband.

'Leo!' Jennifer thought were was her ex-whitelighter. She need to talk to him. She needed his words of wisdom and his council. Leo had secede from being her whitelighter when she renounce her witch heritage to become Craig's wife but the whitelighter have always kept in touch with her as a friend. But a few years ago he had stop coming to her. She knew that he had marry a witch one of the Charmed ones and he had a son same age as Justin. 

What was her name? Pimper. Pippi. Piffy. Piper! her name was Piper Halliwell. She lived in San Francisco and own a dance club called P3.   
Jennifer felt some hope, maybe she will contact Leo's wife and find out what happen to him and confide on him about all her doubts. She was sure Leo will help her with her dilema.


	4. When Charmed Turned Queer

Monday morning at the Liberty Diner,

Michael and Emmett sit at their usual booth while waiting for Brian to grab some breakfast before going to the hospital and visit Ted.

"So! How long till Brian becomes the Source Mickey?"  
"Don't know he doesn't tell me much these days. He is really busy at work and planning his coronation. I can't wait till we move to the Underworld and leave this place."

"Brian has told you he is moving underground. I don't think he plans on leaving his human life."  
"He will Emmett. Brian and I are going to move to the Underworld and he will reign with a fist of iron and I will be there to keep him company."

"Well sweetie! If I was you I wouldn't be holding my breath yet or counting my chickens. I have a feeling that our blond boy will keep making appearences on Brian's life at least it look that way last weekend when they were dancing at Babylon."

"I will get rid of the fucking shit. I am a Warlock and there is nothing that the stupid teenage kid could do to stop me."  
"Mickey sometimes you scare me. I know that Ted and I are nothing but mere mortals compare with you and Brian but that doesn't give you the right to destroy our lives just cause you think we interfere with your plans."

"I didn't mean it that way Emmett. I just meant that he will be out of the picture between Brian and I because. Brian doesn't love any one and besides he is just human unlike me, I am a Warlock and Brian is a demon and that is why the blond kid will never work out with Brian."

"Whatever Michael? But there is no rule that says that a human cannot love a demon or the other way around. And I know what I saw? I saw love in Brian's eyes, not lust but pure love."

"Can we change the subject please? Brian is comming in."

After exchanging some words and ordering their breakfast, they are quiet.

"Would somebody please say something?"  
"Okay! So is late and I am leaving Babylon and I see this hot guy and he is like perfect."  
"How perfect?"  
"Perfect and we end up at my place . So! we are making out and in my mind I am picturing him in speedo with a flag on it. He had Brazilian beach parasites in his ass."  
"At least you find out before you got to far."  
"What about you?"  
"We just getting started."

"You went home with....."  
"An undertaker."  
"I fuck and undertaker once."  
"You did when?"  
"He told me sometimes they sew their mouths shout."  
"What about you Brian? What do you do?"

Brian smiles as he began to visualize the events after he went home with Justin not willing to share the magic moment he spend with his blond stalker he adds,

"I made an early evening."

 

Brian becomes quieter while Michael and Emmett keep talking. He had sense Michael tensing when Emmett ask him what he do that Saturday night after he left Babylon. He knew about Michael fantasies of him been the one to spend eternity at Brian's side. But Brian knew it would never happen and now He was more certain than ever. 

When Brian claim Justin from the humans that have flock to his side he had sense the boy's magic power. But when, he took the boy home and fuck him senseless. He experience the surge of magical energy flowing from the boy's body. He saw the Powers of Be blessing the boy with the energies of life. He had no doubt the boy was a witch. He smile because he knew the boy himself wasn't aware of all the power he possesed.

The boy was clueless about his magic powers just at he was when he first pick him up last thursday night as a trick outside Babylon. The boy was scare and he pretended to be acquiented with a queer's life but the boy was a virgin and he had no idea about the sexual predators that roam Liberty Avenue. He was lucky to be the one to have pick up the boy. But now Brian knew it wasn't luck. He was meant to have the boy by his side. Just like he was destine to be the next Source.

They boy possesed magic powers that Brian will use for his own, the boy was his. Justin belong to him and that was no denying it. Brian knew that what was destine to happen will happen no matter what. No one could ever fuck with fate. 

Now, He just need it to keep his priorities on check. Michael was his best friend and a Warlock. He didn't really need him that much but he had been his best friend since childhood and for that Brian will keep Michael around but he will never give him what he wanted. Michael will never shared an eternity with him. That was Justin's place, He was the one to share eternity by his side.

So! Brian came to realize that until his twinkie blond learn to use his powers he will have to protect him from Michael's jealousy. He had to go and get rid of the treat that Craig Taylor was begining to pose for his plans as future Source of all evil.

He had learned thru his spies that Craig Taylor was a Warlock. A homophobic Warlock and he was making a move for the throne. He also learn that Craig had married a witch and had two kids a boy and a girl. The wife was no longer an active witch and her power was only the one of Visions so no threat there. The two kids apparently were witches but they haven't been initiated as such since Jennifer had renounce her heritage in order to marry Craig. So the kids were really no problem for him. So the real problem was Craig he had become a very powerful Warlock and for what he learned he was some how very treacherous and a master of politics. He had an affinite for stroking alliences with powerful demons.

Brian also have heard, The Elders had given word to the Charmed ones about his plans to become the next Source and he knew sooner or later the Charmed ones will come looking for him. The only reason the Charmed never interfere before with the other Sources was because they were never saw as a threat but now that the Elders had taken interest on him. He knew the Charmed ones will be coming after him.

 

Brian stroke the bridge of his nose, he knew it wouldn't be easy for him to become the next Source but then again he knew it all along. He never felt so alone. A smirk formed around his lips, he wasn't alone any more he had his blond witch. He will use the boy's powers for his own advantage. He wished he could know what was his boy's gift. He will like it very much to be the gift of premonition or the gift of sight. Premonitons were good but very impredictable but the gift of sight that one was good. Justin could use that one for him. That way Brian could see what laid in the future for him. Another gift he will love for his withc to have was the gift of time freezing. He could certainly use that one. He had been looking for Tempus but the demon was no were to be found. After the Old Source was Vanquished Tempus had gone into hidding. He was a faithful servant of the Old Source and he could prove to be a great ally but he had look an summon him but he hadn't have any luck.

Brian was aware of Debbie saying something to them but he could careless what the red head had to say. He had more important things to deal with. Then he realize that she was pointing out that they had to go and visit Ted at the hospital. Visit the Schmuck, humans Brian thougth. He will never understand humans and their stupid decisions. The Schmuck had end up in a coma because he decided to take some crystal twink home. Well, He need it to keep his human life so he had to go and pay a visit to the Schmuck.

He had no intentions to seclude himself in the Underworld. He loved his life above ground. He love his life as a human so he will keep his human life while he reign as the Source. Belthazar had been succesful at keeping his human form while he was the Source. So he would be able to do it too.

They were moving towards his jeep. He was taking Michael and Emmett to the hospital in his way to work when his cell rang. Brian took a look at the callere ID and saw it was his blond witch. He excuse himself away from the boys to get the call.

"Hey!"  
"Hey Brian! Where are you?"  
"I am on my way to the hospital to visit some friend. Where are you?"

"I am on my way to school. I was wondering if we could get together tonight or something that way I can make arrengaments with Daphne and tell my parents I am spending the night with her."

"I love to boy. But I have millinon things to do tonight. I am not going to be here. I am going to be out of town for a few days. How about this coming Saturday try to get away for the entire weekend?"

"Really Brian! You want to spend the whole weekend with me."  
"Yeah! Just you and me at my loft."  
"Okay! Oh! I forgot."  
"Forgot what Justin?"

"I am suppose to meet with Mrs. Halliwell and her family."  
"Mrs. Who?"  
"Phoebe Halliwell. She is coming to Pittsburgh in a business trip and she promise to come and pay a visit to me and well we suppose to get together Saturday morning."

"Okay! Come by the loft as soon as you're finish okay!"  
"Okay! Brian."  
"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"I love you"

Brian gets quiet at the boy's admission and then adds,

"Be careful you twat. Later!"  
"Later Brian!"

Once Brian hangs the phone, he smirks and thinks 'Well! Lets see how my blond witch holds himself agains the Charmed ones. He loves me and I will be able to use his power against them. Who the hell is Phoebe Halliwell? Where have a heard that name before?"


	5. When Charmed Turned Queer

Monday afternoon,

Taylor's residence:

Justin coming back from school he drops his backpack in the living room and heads to the kitchen to get some orange juice. Jennifer is waiting for him sitting at the breakfast table drinking some tea.

"How was school sweetie?"  
"Fine! Where is the Mollusk?"  
"She is spending the afternoon with one of her friends."

"Oh! So what's up mom? Where is Dad?"  
"Your dad is busy somewhere and I am concern."

"Concern about what mom?"  
"You Justin!"  
"Uh!"

"Justin who is Brian?"

Justin drops the bottle of orange juice he was holding in his hands and his face turns crimson red. Before, the crystal bottle hits the floor Justin waves his right hand and the bottle levitates towards the table. 

"Thanks! Sweetie for not making a mess. Now are you going to tell me who is Brian?"

Justin second reaction is to run out of the house and Jennifer senses her son intentions and before he starts to run. Jennifer speaks some latin words and the house gets shut down all the windows and doors are lock and the house turns dark. Jennifer waves her hand and a small candle begans to iluminate the kitchen.

"Don't even think about using your magic on me young man. I am a more experience witch. I been a witch longer than you have your powers and unlike you I do know how to use them. So! Answer my question Justin. Who is Brian?"

"How do you know about him?"  
"I have the gift of visions Justin and I know what you did last Saturday night. Why did you lie to me and told me you where going to Daphne's when you were really going to go and met that man."

"I did went to Daphne's. I just didn't spend the night at her home."  
"Okay! Now tell me who is Brian?"  
"I love him mom."

"I know sweetie. But you have not answer my question."  
"I don't know the answer. I meet him about two weeks ago outside a dance club name Babylon. He took me home and I gave myself freely to him. At that moment I knew my life was his and my fate was to be at his side. But now I don't know who he is?"

"What you mean? You are not sure you love him."  
"No mom! I am sure I love him and that he loves me. What I am not sure is who he is?"

"Care to explain that."  
"When I first met him? He seem like any other normal human being but after Saturday night I am not sure if he is completely human."

"Justin do you know what your gifts are?"  
"No!"

"What makes you think he is not human? You think he is a demon."  
"I don't know the difference between a human and a demon."

"Okay! Describe me your feelings when you began to doubt he was human."

"All began last Saturday night when I used a spell to hide Daphne and my own true identities in order to be able to gain entrance at this dance club called Babylon."

Justin more relax sat down at the table and began talking to his mom.

"Justin you use magic for personal gain."

Justin drop his head in shame and nodded to his mom. Jennifer just moved her head to the side in a gesture of disapproval.

"Go on!"  
"Well! Once we were inside I began to look for Brian but he kept ignoring me all nite. I got pissed for his indiference and I walk straight to the dance floor and took off my shirt and I began to dance. I closed my eyes and I began to clear my mind and to fill it with beautiful thougths. I was thinking of summer days at the country. I was picturing flowers and butterflies, birds singing and I felt like I was dancing for the Gods. I felt I was offering myself to the Powers of Be."

"So! That is how you got initiated as a Witch."  
"Uh!"  
"Don't worry honey keep telling then what happen?"

"Okay! Then I felt my body getting all warm and the air was fill with the scent of vanilla fields. I open my eyes and few men were dancing next to me and it seems like every one at the dance club was turning to me and they all wanted to be part of me be next to me and I saw Brian looking at me. He was standing still. I know he was dancing but in my vision he was standing still and he was sorround by a blue light very faintly and I could see his heart pumping and there it was a golden light sorrounding his heart. Then he was moving towards me and he push away every one from me and he took over and then I was engulf in his embrace. I can swear mom Brian and I became one."

"What you were experience Justin was the energies of life flowing freely thru your body. Unconsciously you gave yourself to the Powers of Be. It was your right to be initiated as a Witch and you were accepted by the Goddess. Mother nature bless you into the world of magic. Your gift is to see into people's souls. Your gift is to make everything beautiful and to preserve mother nature. You are one of the chosen one to protect the Earth and the life of our world. You might posses some other gifts mother nature is alwasy very generous to her chosen ones. I am glad for you sweetie and about Brian your vision was nothing else that you seen into the soul of the man. He has a good soul and unfortunately you are married to him."

"What you mean I am married to him?"

"You need to verse yourself into the Druids' beliefs. They are the most ancient sect of magic practitioners. And they were true followers of mother nature. The Druids are believe to have their origins on the Celtic Culture and I can almost bet that this man Brian is Irish."

"What this had to do with me and him been married?"

"Well! You were chosen to be a Witch by mother nature on your own right. You know I am a Witch and my whole family have been witches for generations since the begining of time. Craig your father is a Warlock and his family has a long standing tradition of warlocks too. So you and Molly are bound to be part of the world of magic excet that you were to be initiated as a Warlock not as a Witch. But your father has been to busy on his own agendas that he has forgot about initating you and Molly."

"How about you Mom?"  
"Well! It is also my right to pledge you as Witches but since I renounce my heritage. Your father is the one to have you initated."

"So! How come I got initated without my father's consent?"

"Your love for this man Brian started the initation."  
"How?"

"Well you said it yourself. You were upset because he kept ignoring you so you decided to take matters into your own hands and began this highly charge sexual dance to entice him to look at you. You were not using magic but you posses the magic since the day you were born and that awoke the spirit of mother nature on you. Now, Celtics believe in wild, rough and sexual feelings they always celebrate mother nature with exotic dances, full of sexual desires and my boy I am afraid that is what you did. The Druids have this special practice were all virgins were initated into adulthood by a dance of the Huntress. And if I am not mistaken you my boy by instic reproduce this dance and it is a mating dance. The virgins that are pledge in this dance are mated for life. So! that is how you married yourself to this man."

"Wow! So I belong to Brian for life now."  
"I am afraid so. You do in the eyes of the Goddess."

"How do you know Brian is Irish?"  
"Because you use the spirit of the Druids. And my family doesn't have any celtic roots or your father's for that matter so since you are so connected spiritually with this Brian. That is how you were able to awake the spirit."

"Oh!"

After a long pause and Justin lost in his own thoughts he adds,

"So Brian is human then."  
"Yes! Only human have souls."

"So! All the magic I experience was because of me and my initiation as a Witch by the Powers of Be."  
"Yes!"

Justin now is more relax and happy. 'There is nothing wrong with Brian. He is just human like me. Well! Not exactly like me because I do posses some magical powers but we both are human.' He thought to himself and all of his doubts of early were push out of his mind.

 

"Mom! Are you too upset because I am gay?"  
"I don't know. I love you Justin you are my son and no matter what you do? Who you are? You will always be my son and I will always love you."  
"Thank you mom! I love you too."

They both embrace each other and Jennifer holds her son a little more tighter than usual. She wasn't happy about her son sexual preferences but she will learn to live with it.

"I still think this Brian is to old for you."  
"He is not that old. He is only 29 and his name is Brian Kinney. Not this Brian. Just Brian mom. Brian!"

Jennifer just rolls her eyes and holds on to her son not wanting to let go of her baby.


	6. When Charmed Turned Queer

Friday afternoon,  
Daphne's home. Justin and Daphne are just hanging out after school discussing the events of the week.

"So! Is your mom cool with you been gay?"  
"Not really Daph but at least she is trying. And get this Brian and I are married."

"What the fuck?"  
"Yeah! Well at least at the eyes of the Goddess we are."

"That's so far out Jus."  
"Yeah! Wait till I tell Brian."  
"Uh!"

"Dah! He doesn't know anythig about witchcraft or the old beliefs. He is kind of inocent in that aspect."

 

"Oh! What about your dad? I bet he flip out."  
"I haven't seen my dad he has been gone for the longest time. Mom said has something to do with taking over the Underworld."

"Uh!"  
"Politics Daph. I don't care. I am glad he isn't here yet cause I want to get a feel for Brian first before having to deal with my dad. I bet he is going to be mad because I am not going to be a Warlock. Imagine when he founds out about me been gay. I bet he will want to kill me."

"So! Your mom hasn't told him yet."  
"I don't know I don't think so. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here hanging out with you in your room."

Justin throws a pillow to Daphne and she docks while picking up the other from her bed and both began to have a pillow war. After a few minutes both of them collapse in her bed and are looking at the celing.

"I wish I could be a Witch too Justin. Your life sounds so exciting sometimes."

"You can be a Witch if you want Daphne. You can make spells and stuff like that the only difference is that you won't have magical gifts like me. Only humans born to magic have them but any human can become a Witch or practice any type of witchcraft."

"Really! Will you teach me then Justin?"  
"I don't know much about been a witch but what I learn from snickering into my mom and dad's spell books and private practices."  
"So! Do you need to go to a school fro withches or what?"  
"I don't. There is so much I don't know but I will ask my mom, but right now is not the right moment to do so. She have been very lost in her own thoughts. I guess this whole thing about me been gay and my dad taking over the underworld has her over the edge. I will wait I have all the time in the world to be properly train as a Witch and then I will help you Daph."

"Groovy! I can wait too. So tell me more about this whole business about your dad taking over the Underworld. He is going to become a King or something."

"Yeah! Kinda like that."  
"So! That will make you and your sister kinda like a Prince and Princess kinda deal."  
"More like Princess and Princess Daph."  
They both began to laugh.

"Hey! Would it be great if Brian was like a Warlock or something and he will be the one taking over the Underworld instead of your dad. Then you will be like a Queen. Get it!"  
Daphne laughin her ass off and Justin turning red.

"I guess! But Brian is human he has no magical powers and I don't think he will want to become a Witch. To be a Warlock he had to be born of magic."

"So! When are you going to meet with Mrs. Halliwell?"  
"Tomorrow. Afterwards, I am spending the weekend with Brian. Just the two of us."  
Justin sights and smiles at the thought of been alone with his lover.

"Brian and you are like Rome and Juliet."  
"No! More like Concubarr and the Witch Blade."

"I loved that program to bad that it was cancel."  
"Yeah! Daphne I loved it too."

"So! You want to come with me and meet Mrs. Halliwell."  
"Sure! I want to meet the famous lady myself."

"Hey! Tell me again why are you spending the night with me."  
"Cause my mom had to leave for San Francisco and I told her Brian wanted to spend the weekend with me. So there I get to slep the tonight here but tomorrow I'll be in Brian's arms."

"Oh! Why is she going to San Francisco?"  
"I don't know to visit a friend of hers. Some one name Piper. Whatever? I don't care. I just wish it was Saturday night already to be with Brian."

After more chatting, Daphne and Justin felt asleep.


	7. When Charmed Turned Queer

Saturday morning,  
After having some breakfast Daphne and Justin head to Penn University where Phoebe was schedule to give a presentation.

After Phoebe finish her presentation she scanned the room to try to locate the boy she was suppose to come and help. Prue had been very specific. She was only suppose to help the boy with his Witchcraft training, she was only suppose to introduce him to the world of magic and help him understand his gifts but not to interfere in the boy's life or his relatinship with the Demon Babylon. 

Phoebe couldn't understand why the boy had to be put at risk of losing his own soul in order to save the soul of a half-human demon. It was clear the demon was to be crown the next Source and no one could be able to stop the coronation. 

Phoebe knew for experience that even if they were to defy the Guardians' orders and they decided to vanquish Babylon. Destiny will still come true one way or another. Just like it did when it came to Cole. Belthazar was destine to be a powerful demon and she was destine to be his wife and it did not matter how many times they vanquished Cole or what she did to keep herself away from him. They always end up together. Destiny was a force no one could fuck with. Fate will always come true one way or another.

Finally her eyes pause at the sight of a beautiful blond boy. She felt the magic energies emanating from the blond. He look atonishing beautiful and innocent. Her heart felt a sharp pain, If the boy fail in his task to keep the demon's soul free he would lose his own. What a pitty? The Guardians' where a bunch of bastards pricks. Phoebe thought. But She knew it was a necesary evil. The energies of life need it to be balance in order to keep them flowing thru the universe and the life of every single creature, magical or none alive. Phoebe shed some tears and then compose herself and she smile and walked toward the young couple in front of her. 

"Hey! You must be Justin Taylor."  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
"I am witch. I know many things."  
Phoebe added half joking half been serious. She need it to get a feel as how much the boy knew about himself and his gift.

"Uh!"  
Justin felt butterflies jump in his stomach. He could see the faint blue light sorround Phoebe and her heart pumping with the gold light sorrounding it. But he couldn't explain why he felt the magic energies coming out of her.

 

"Justin you mind if we take a walk before joining my husband and daughters for lunch."  
"NO! NOt at all."  
'Who is your young friend?"  
"Oh! I am sorry where are my manners? She is my best friend Daphne."  
"Nice! To met you Daphne."  
"The pleasuer is all mine Mrs. Halliwell."  
Daphne was giddy while shaking the witche's hand.

"Call me Phoebe. Mrs. Halliwell makes me feel so old."  
"Okay! Phoebe. Wow! I cannot believe I am shaking the hand of a famous person."

Phoebe felt warm at the girls honest flattering.  
"Justin, I really need to talk to you in private."  
"Oh! Don't worry Phoebe. Daphne knows all my secrets. She is my best friend in the whole wide world."

Phoebe smiled again and motion to them to go and sit at one of the benches set up across the university campus. It was a very seclude bench away from the main walk but open enough to provide a good look at the sorounding area.

"Okay! Do you believe in Witches Justin?"  
Justin face turned crimson red. He knew he wasn't suppose to talk to any one about him been a witch. He was allow to talk about with Daphne because Daphne and him have been friends since the day they were born. They were born the same day in the same hospital so their moms kind of bond and they been together ever since. But even Daphne knew that she must keep it a secret. So! Justin had no idea to react to this question.

"I guess. I don't know. They are not real."  
"Oh! My boy but I am afraid they are. Witches are very real and I am not talking about the ones that study witchcraft and do spells but the ones that have magical gifts."

"Oh!"  
Justin turned to look at Daphne and then add,

"What if I do? Why are you asking me this question?"  
"Well! First of all you have to be completely honest with me and no lying. I will know when you are lying. I have some powers of my own. I am a full pledge witch. As a matter of fact I am a Charmed one."

"You are a Charmed one!"  
Justin almost jump in desbelief and then turn to the sides afraid that someone had heard his outburst.

"So! I gather you have heard about us."  
"Who hasn't?"

Phoebe smiled at the idea of how famous the Charmed Ones where in the world of magic.

"Well! As I was saying, I am a charmed one and one of my gifts is the power of Premonition. When I was reading your letter which was kind of weird by the way. I got this premonition and this is the main reason I am here. I think I am suppose to help you understand your gifts and help you to learn how to use them."

"Wow! Wait till my mom gets a load of this."  
"Your mom is a witch too. I assume."  
"Yes! She is and my Dad is a Warlock."  
"Oh! So you are not that clueless about the world of magic. I remember when my sisters and I first got our gifts we have no idea we were witches or that we were the Charmed ones for that matter and as for our gifts we have no idea as how to use them. Except for the book of shadows little hints and spells we had to learn the hard way. But for some reason the Guardians want you to learn fast and the right way. I guess your life is going to be a little more complicated that ours was back then."

"So! You are going to be like my teacher or something."  
"Something like that, but mainly I am here to help you understand your gifts. As how you use them is up to you, I just hope you use them for good and do not let yourself be seduce by the powers of evil."

"Oh!"  
"So! Justin tell me do you know what are your gifts?"  
"My mom says, I have the power of looking into people souls, and I am suppose to make things beautiful. I was bless by the Goddess mother nature. My mother says that I am suppose to have more gifts that the Goddess is always very generous with her chosen ones but I don't know what other gifts the Goddess has bestow on me."

"Tell me Justin why does your mother think you have the power of looking into people souls."

"Well I can see into your soul. When I am looking at you I see this faintly blue light sorounding your body and your heart is pumping and a golden light sorounds your heart."

"Yes! Do you know what the blue light, and the gold one means?"  
"Mom says it means you have a good soul."  
"Yes and no. The blue light is telling you that I am from magic and the gold is telling you that I have a good soul."

"Oh! so not every one is going to be soround by a blue light."  
"No! See it for yourself. Look at your friend Daphne and tell me what you see."

Justin turns to look at Daphne and he doesn't see anything.  
"I don't see anythig. I cannot see her heart pumping or anythign sorounding her."  
"That is because she is just human, You need to concentrate look at her heart empty your mind and let your inner eyes search for Daphnes' heart."

Justin does as he is told and after a while he can see Daphne's heart pumping and the golden light sorrounding it.  
"I see her heart pumping and the golden light but there is no blue light around her."  
"That is becuase like I said before she is just human. Humans do not project the blue light because their energy is crystal clear while ours is full of colors each color represent the level of our magic and energy."

"You mean if I see a blue light or a color light sorounding someone that means they have magic on them."  
"Correct. Humans will never show a color light because no matter how pure or dark their soul is their energy will always be crystal clear. Now what you have to learn is the three basic colors of the soul's Golden light is pure and good, Silver light is tarnish and it could go either way. The soul could become good or turn evil. and finally black light the soul is as dark as pure evil."

"What about demons they don't have souls?"  
"Just because it is a demon it doesn't mean they are pure evil. I will go and explain all of this in more detail later when we have our first real lesson in witchcraft. You just have to concetrate right now in how to distinguish souls and about demons. I will let my husband fill you in as how to distinguish the good from the bad."

"Your husband is demon."  
"Yes and no. He is a half-human demon. His name is Cole Turner and he is a lawyer."

"That explains it."  
Daphne added joking while she still in awe of all she have just learn while listening to Phoebe and Justin talking.

"What Daphne?"  
Justin asked curious at his friend remark.

"He is a lawyer so he is bound to be a demon."  
Justin catching on the joke began to laugh as does Phoebe. She was always the center of lawyers jokes with her sisters.

"So! Shall we go and join my husband and daughters for lunch."  
"Sure! I am starving."  
"Justin you are always starving. I tell you Phoebe Justin is a bottomless pit when it comes to food."  
"Daphne!"  
"Justin"

Everyone leaves to go and join Cole to eat.

===========================================

Bravo Franco Ristorante  
613 Penn Ave.

Justin and Daphne joined Phoebe and her husband at one of the oldest Italina restaurant in downtown. Justin was curious how do Phoebe's husband manage to get a reservation. Reservations were made months in advanced and according to Phoebe she only knew about the conference about two weeks ago. 

After everyone took a sit and order, Cole began to tell Phoebe that the girls have left to go back to San Francisco, something to do with a last minute school project. Phoebe wasn't happy at the suden departure of her daughters but if Cole had allow it probably wasn't anythig to worry about.

"So! What flight did your daughters took back to San Francisco? I thought they have grounded all flights for the day due to the explosion."

Cole manage his usual smirk and added,  
"My daughters don't use the same mode of transportation as regular poeple Justin."  
"What you mean?"  
"What my husband means Justin is been the wife of a demon has is perks? We don't really use airplanes or anythig of the sort we just sort of shimmer into the place we need to be."

"Oh! Could I do that?"  
"No son! I am afraid not. You are a witch but only magical creatures could do things like that."  
"Yep! I am afraid my husband is right. No matter how much power we witches have we could never do things that Warlocks, demons, angels and many other magical creatures can do."

"You mean Warlocks can shimmer too."  
"NO! Warlocks teletransport by blinking their eyes. Whitelighters orb and some demons shimmer others vanish every one had differents ways to transport. As for me I only get to travel like that when Cole or the girls take me or my siter or my brother-in-law."

"Oh! So Mr. Turner you are a demon what is it like?"  
"You are full of question's aren't you?"  
Justin bows his head feeling a little stupid for asking so many questions.

"Hey! Don't worry. I am glad to help. Phoebe tells me you just been initiated as a witch."  
"Yes! I been a full pledge witch since Saturday."

"Well! To answer your question I am a half-human demon. But I am not to much involved with the Underworld activities any more. I enjoy my life as a human. My demon name is Belthazar and I use to be very vicious but then I met Phoebe and all of that change for me. At one point I was the Source of all evil then my beloved wife had to vanquish me and I end it up at the waste land. I came back to claim my wife but our lives took a different turn I was vanquished again but I am back. I been back for the past eight years and I couldn't be happier."

Cole looks at Phoebe who has a look full of sadness but once her husband touches her hand she looks at him and her eyes are fill with love.

"What is the wasteland?"  
"The wasteland is a demon's own hell. Where demons go when they are vanquished. Kind like the ultimate death."  
"Oh! How come you came back if it is like the ultimate death?"  
"Cause Destiny is a funny thing you cannot avoid. Death cannot claim you unless you have fullfill your destiny. And since at that particaular time I hadn't fullfill my destiny. I was able to came back."

"Oh! I see."  
Justin looks up while finishing his last bite of food.

"My dad is going to be the next Source of all evil. Tell me what exactly is the Source of all evil?"

Cole turns to look at Phoebe which only shrugs her shoulders and keep eating then he focus his attetnion again on Jusitn.  
"I thought your dad was a Warlock."  
"He is. My mom told me my dad is away cause he is working on some hidden agendas to become the Source of all evil."

"I see! Well the Source of all evil is kind of like the leader of all the evil forces. He becomes the ruler of the Underworld and no one can do anything without his knowledge but like in any body of government you are bound to have some renegades and his job is to maintain order and make sure the balance between good and evil doesn't get disturb."

"Oh! So he is like the Supreme evil."  
"Yes and no. The Source absorbs all the powers of evil that had not been claim yet. And when he kills some one he absorbs that energy or power. But that doesn't mean he is pure evil. The only way absolute evil exist is if absolute good exist and there is not such thing as absolute anything. Otherwise, life will secede to exist. It is complicated. I will need more time to explain it to you but may be later when Phoebe began your training I will teach you a thing or two. Okay Justin!"

"Sure! Just one more thing if my Dad becomes the Source of all evil. He will not be totally evil right."

"It all depends in his soul Justin if your father has a good soul he won't turned completely evil but if your dad is already in the dark side I won't expect him to be better than he is now but he will be worst. In any case I won't worry to much. Your dad will never be the Source of all evil if he has any sense left in him."

"Why? What you mean?"  
"What I mean my dear Justin is Warlocks aren't meant to be the Source only demons are capable of handling the Source power. Unless your dad has a death wish, he will keep as far away as possible from trying to become the next Source."

"Oh! I see. Only demons can become the Source. So I guess Babylon will be the next Source after all."  
"Who?"

"Babylon, at least that is the name my mom use while she was talking to some one on the phone. I guess she was trying to get some advice as what to do with my dad and me. She said something like my dad was planning on killing this demon name Babylon and she was afraid of what will happen to me and my sister."

Cole smile with his usual smirk and look at Phoebe then turn again to look at Justin,  
"I won't worry about it kid. Babylon can hold his own and your father well he is in for a treat if he thinks he can take the crown away from Babylon."

"Do you know this Demon Cole."  
Phoebe asked curious.

"Not really, I knew his father though. He was one of the high priest of the old source. He was born while the old source was still in power. But his father was smart enough to keep him hidden from the demon radar. So I am sure he train his son well to take over the Underworld."

"Wow! I got to go. I hate just to have eat and run but I have to go and met my boyfriend. He is expecting me and it is already late."  
"Boyfriend?"  
Cole asked puzzle

"Yes! I have a boyfriend do you have a problem with me been gay."  
Justin added defensevely.

"No! I just didn't think about it."  
Then he laughs really hard and loud.

"What is so funny Cole?"  
Phoebe asked annoyed by Cole's reaction.

"Nothing! I was just thinking in the absurdity of things."  
"What you mean Mr. Turner?"  
Justin asked also a little annoyed 

"What I mean Justin is your father is a homophobic prick for what I have heard of him thru the demon vine."  
"I thought you weren't going to the Underworld Cole?"  
A now very suspicious Phoebe asked.

"I haven't been to the Underworld Phoebe relax. But I still more or less current in the dealings of the Underworld. I still have a price under my head there are many demons that will kill for the joy of vanquishing me just to move in the ranks. I am a legend Phoebe and one of the most powerful upper level demons honey."

"I am sorry Cole but sometimes I get this nagging feeling and I become suspiscious of everything."  
Cole gets closed to phoebe and kisses her all over her face.

"In any case Phoebe, I was laughing because like a said Craig Taylor is a homophobic prick, his son just happen to be gay, Babylon is a gay demon the only thing missing here is that Justin will fall in love with Babylon and it will be our story all over again Phoebe."

Phoebe feels a knife going thru her stomach as she absorbds Cole's words. Brian Kinney was Babylon and Justin was a witch the witch to keep his soul in check. Their story all over again. Justin will become the queen of the underworld just like she did when Cole was the source. How will she be able to help the boy? She will have to step the boy's trainig faster otherwise Babylon will take full advantage of the boy. Belthazar took full advantage of her back in those days and she was already an experience witch but she was so much in love with Cole that she didn't think straight. Now Babylon will destroy the boy if she didn't help the boy to develop his gifts and power soon. The boy was already in love with him and she was sure Babylon was aware of it.

Phobe closed her eyes hating the nightmare in which she had found herself courtesy of the Guardians. Justin and Daphne left the restaurant. Daphne drop Justin at Brian's loft and that was the end of their first meeting.


	8. When Charmed Turned Queer

Saturday evening

The moment Brian heard the elevetor freight moving he knew his blond stalker was in his way in. He standed behind the door naked and the moment he heard the elevator stop he began to count to ten and as soon as he hit ten, he opened the door. Justin had his hand up in a gesture to about to knock but Brian grab him from the waist and without a word he just press himself against him and took Justin lips in his mouth leding his boy to bed. 

Brian was in no mood to foreplay or to listen to his blond boy talk he just wanted to devour him and posses him till there was no energy left on him. He had a terrible week he kept losing the files from the Santino's account at work. Everything that seem remoted related to the Santino account was fuck up and Ryder was pissed the Santino account was one of their biggest clients. So as always Brian was left to pick up the shit and fixed the problems he was after all the miracle worker as every one called him behind his back. 

He had learned from his followers that Craig Taylor had been spotted in closed meetings with three different factions from the Underworld and if the fucker had been able to bring those factions together it could spill problems for him. His father had brought alot of factions that still loyal to the Old Source and were ready to pledge alliegance to him but still some of the younger upper level demons had formed factions and they weren't ready to accept the Old guard. Brian needed to think something to be able to bring those factions to his side before Craig Taylor gained more popularity. He was a salesman for Christ sakes. He could sell anything to anyone. So! He will be able to sell himself to the demons.

And in top of everything Michael have been nagging him about when the coronation will take place and when they were going to be ready to move Underground. Brian wasn't ready to deal with Michael's fantasies. Also, he was pissed because for some strange reason every time he had sex with any of the nameless tricks his thoughts were on his blond stalker. And the fucker was getting to much weight in his life and Brian didn't really like that. He enjoyed the blond and he wanted the blond and he will use the blond for his own purposes but he certainly didn't want to depend in the blond for anything specially sex.

Nevertheless, here he was in top of his boy enjoying every inch of his body. He was devouring his mouth and taking pleasure in his touch, his smell, his moaning the way he scream his name every time he trusted himself inside of his tight little ass. He loved to hear his name when he was trusting himself inside any of his tricks but the pleasure was greater when Justin scream it. To Brian it sounded like music, like a choir of angels chanting his name it was erotic and sensual. 

Justin's voice had the magical touch of turning everything into music in his ears. Justin's laugh sound it like music, his constantly chatting sound it like music everything the boy did in form of a sound was music to Brian. The boy was fucking hot and Brian was getting annoy by it but the boy have become like a drug to him. Everything the boy did was perfect to Brian. His smile, the way he wear his hair, his eyes those fucking blue eyes. They look like a pair of blue saphires, they were icy blue. Whenever Brian look inside them, they were inviting like jumping into the ocean, fresh cold water hitting your face. Brian was spinning into infinity, he felt lighthead finally he saw an explosion of some sort flowers, a rainbow, birds singing the aroma of vanilla fields, hot cinamom then a golden light, the sun shining into his eyes. Brian collapse in top of Justin and after a few minutes he regain his consiensness.

 

Brian open his eyes and turn to the side and saw his blond boy peacefully sleeping with a smile in his face. Then he turned to the nightstand table and look at the clock it was 3:00 am how long had he been out. He could swear it had been just a few minutes since the images have pass thru his mind. He try to get up but his body was glue to the bed. He felt dizzie, he made one more attempt to get up and finally was able to move. He then went to the bathroom wash himself. He was all sticky and felt like gallons and gallons of cum had dry in his body. He pick up some old jeans from one of the drawers and got dress. Brian moved then to the kitchen pull out a bottle of Jim Bean from one of the cabinets and a glass and move towards the window in his loft. The room was iluminated by the moonlight the curtains in the window were drawn and he was able to look out to the city.

He stood there drink on hand trying to process what have just happen last he remember he was waiting naked for his twink to come inside the loft and he could swear that it had just been few minutes ago about 20minutes tops but the moon positon and the alarm clock told a different story. He felt dizzie still and headlight. He felt a soft movement behind his back like a summer breeze sneaking around him and he turn around and saw Jusitn face all light up in a sunshine smile.

"Hey! Brian are you okay."  
"Yeah! I think we fall asleep is already past 3:00 am."

Justin then move closer and snake his arms around Brian's body. Brian took him in his arms and gave him a soft kiss in his head. The mix of vanilla and cinamon aromas still lingering in his hair.

"No! We just came back."  
"Came back from where Sunshine?"  
"From heaven Brian."

Brian cup his face in his hand and look inside his eyes then kiss him once more but this time in his lips.

"What are you talking about Sunshine?"  
"Brain lets go and take a sit. There is something I need to tell you but I want you to be sitting down."  
"Why are you afraid I might collapse in the floor?"

Justin smile his sunshine smile and added,  
"No! I am afraid I will."

They both move and sat in the Italian designer sofa Brian was so proud of. Justin just lay down in Brian's lap while looking up at his face then he pull Brian lower to kiss him once more and after he let go of Brian's lips. He added,

"Brian do you believe in magic?"  
Brian tense a little but didn't let his emotions show instead he put his no emotions mask in place and decided to play it cool. 'I guess Justin just find out about his power. Okay! my Sunshine lets hear what you have to say.'

"Why did you ask?"  
"Just answer my question and do not give me another question please Brian."  
"Okay! Yes I do Sunshine. I believe that magicians are very talented people that can create ilusions and make things happen that otherwise might not be possible."

"No Brian. I don't mean that kind of magic."  
"What kind then Sunshine?"  
"I don't know how to explain this but I am a witch and I have some special powers they are called gifts. Because they are gifts given to you by the Powers of Be."

Brian laughs but he knows now that Justin knew about his powers and where they come from. He will have to play it cool and not let his fears show and let the boy finish whatever he is trying to do. Later he will formulate a plan whatever he needs to keep the boy under his control.

"So! You are going to be flying in a broom any time soon or just in halloween."  
"Brian! I am serious. I am not joking the Powers of Be is not something you joke about."

Brian just leans and kisses the boy and then just position himself in an attentive maner. Justin then understands that Brian is willing to listen to him and his bizarre tale.

"I come from a long line of witches and warlocks. My mother's name is Jennifer Taylor and ........ "  
Brian almost throws Jusitn off the sofa when he hears the last name Taylor and then regains his demeanor as quickly as he losted.

"Sorry Sunshine! I had a leg cramp."  
"Oh! Are you alright Brian?"  
"Yes! Go on! You said your mother's name was Jennifer Taylor."  
"Yes! My mom is Jennifer Taylor and she is a witch but she had to renounce her heritage because she married my father Craig Taylor who happens to be a Warlock. You see witches and warlocks are not very friendly to each other. Warlocks hunt withces for their powers but my dad fall in love with my mom and they got married so she is no longer an active witch."

At this Brian was paying very much attention, so his blond twink is not only a witch but the son of his enemy this week was getting better and better by the minute.

"So! Because your mother is a witch and your father a warlock now you are a witch too."  
"More or less but that is not all."  
"Oh! There is more."

"Yes, Brian! we are married."  
"We are!"  
At this Brian laughs very loud, his twink had a very wild imagination. There was no way, he Brian kinney will be marry. He had to admit he liked the kid and he will be using him for his personal plans and schemes now more specially that he found out his father was Craig Taylor but there was no way he was married to him.

"Okay! Sunshine. From were do you get this ridiculous notion that we are married. I told you I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking and I certainly don't believe in getting married that is to lesbian or hetero for my taste."

"Well! Remeber last Saturday when we were at Babylon."  
"Yes! What about it?"  
"We got married then. According to my mom, I was dancing this dance called the Dance of the Huntress is a pagan dance that the Druids of anceint times use to pay tribute to the Goddess and the virgins that were pledge during that dance were mate for life in the eyes of the Goddess."

"Fuck!"  
At this Brian got up from the sofa, 'So. That is why the fucking shit has become like a drug to me. I am screw the fucking Goddess screw me good. The fucking dance I should known better. I am a fucking Irish for Christ sake! I should known better.'

"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"Are you to upset? I am sorry I didn't knew my dance will bring the spirit of the Druids to life. I didn't knew because my love for you I will be confirm a witch by the powers of Be. I didn't knew the Goddess will bless me and make me one of her chosen ones. I am sorry Brian. I know you have magic on you. I don't know everything about magic yet but I do know that you have magic on you. Your Aura is a faint blue light and I know you have a good soul because I can see your heart pumping and the golden light soround it."

Brian then look at Justin and walk back to the sofa and sat down and pull him towards his arms. Brian could feel Justin trembling in fear on his arms. He just manage to tighten his grip on his blond boy. 'Fuck! what a fucking mess. Well my twink blond I guess you were meant to be my Queen after all. I already knew all this but I am just been my asshole self.' Brian then closes his eyes and manage to stroke the bridge of his nose.

"I am not mad Sunshine and yes you are right I have some magic on me. I am a fucking Irish after all and I know all about the Goddess and the Powers of Be. So! Stop been a fucking Princess and don't be afraid any more. I am not going to kill you."

"So. You are not upset because we are married."  
"No! You looked fucking hot in the dance floor. Besides, I didn't lose but instead I gain a fucking wife."  
"I am not a wife."  
"Yes! You are. You are the bottom so you are the wife."  
"No! I am a partner. Yes! Partner sounds better than wife."

"Whatever Sunshien? So! What else your mother told you?"  
"Well! Pretty much she just explained to me how I got initiated as witch. She explained to me that the Goddess bless me with the gift of looking into people souls, making everything beautiful, I am suppose to be the one to preserve life in earth and she told me that the Goddess might have bless me with a few more gift but I am not sure what they are."

Brian still holding Justin. 'How the fuck am I going to use those gift? They are useless to me. I hope the Goddess gave you something else that I can use Sunshine.'

"So! That explains our little trip with the explosion of flowers, singing birds and vanilla fields and cinamon aromas."  
"Yeah! Wasn't it neat?"  
"Yeah! Sunshine it was neat. But I hope you don't do that every time we have sex because it will be hard to top by any of my tricks."

"Tricks! You mean you are going to be tricking even though you have me."  
"Sure! Don't think because we are married in the eyes of the Goddess I will change my life style."

Justin pulls away from Brian upset by the revelation of his lover.   
"Why I can't be enough?"  
"Because, I need variety. I need to know every men in this fucking planet desires me. And I dont' need to explain myself to you."

"Brian!"  
"Don't Brian me! Now go to bed. I have some work to do."  
"Well! I guess I will need to ask Mrs. Halliwell to teach me how to use magic to keep my man so busy that he will not have time for others but me."

Justin pouts and moves to go to the bedroom. Brian raises his eyebrows and adds,  
"Who the fuck is Mrs. Halliwell?"  
"She is the columnist from the San Francisco Bay and she is a witch too. And get this she is a Charmed one."

As soon as Brian hears the Word Charmed one, he tenses up and begans to walk towards his twinkie blond.

"What you mean she is a Charmed one? And how the hell you know her?"

"Well! You do know what a charmed one means right."  
"Yes! I do know what a Charmed one means."  
"Well! Phoebe Halliwell is a Charmed one and she is here to train me as a witch. The Guardians send her to help me to become the best witch I can be. The Guardians think I am very special."

Brian grabs Justin by the waist and pulls him towards the bed. 'So the fucking Guardians are involved. And you are their special project Sunshine. Fuck! This keeps getting better and better. I guess I need to find out what else you know my beautiful blond.'

"So! When are you suppose to began your training? Well! She is going back to San Francisco but she will be back on Wednesday. She need it to go and clear her schedule from the newspaper. She said something about having to speed up my traing. She is afraid for my soul, I don't know why? I guess has to do with the fact that my father is making a move for the throne of the Underworld."

"He is?"  
"Yeah! He is been gone like the whole week. Mom said that my dad is trying to have this demon kill his name is Babylon. But Cole say that my dad don't stand a chance against this demon."  
"Who is Cole?"  
"Cole Turner. He is Phoebe's husband. As a matter of fact his a half-human demon. His demon name is Belthazar. He use to be the Source of all evils but he fell in love with Phoebe and well she had to vanquished him cause he was evil, then he was send to the wastelands but he came back then Phoebe vanquished him once more but he came back and now they are together and they have three daughters."

Brian was processing everything his blond witch was telling him. 'So Belthazar still alive. I wonder if he is going to make a move for the throne himself.'

"How does Belthazar knows Babylon will kick your dad's ass?"  
"Well! He told me that eventhough he doesn't know Babylon personally. He knew his father. I think he use to be a high priest for the Old Source."  
"Does Belthazar is going to make a move for the throne himself?"  
"I don't think so. Phoebe will chew his ass and I bet she will vanquished him again."  
"Are the Charmed ones going to vanquished this demon Babylon?"  
"No! Phoebe said the Guardians have forbide them from interfering in the coronation of the New Source. I still don't know how I fit in all of these but Phoebe told me I need to learn pretty fast how to use my gifts before the New Source gets confirm."

Brian looking into Justin's eyes for any lies but he knows his twink is been honest and he has no idea that Brian is the demon Babylon. 

"So! She thinks you need to learn fast how to use your gifts."  
"Yeah! She does. And get this her husband made a wise crack joke about me and the New Source."  
"What joke?"  
"He said that Babylon is a fag and my dad is a homophobic prick and that since I am gay too. The only thing missing was me falling in love with the New Source. He also said that if it happen it will be Belthazar and Phoebe Halliwell love story all over again. But what he doesn' t know is that I belong to you. And I have no intentions in falling in love with the New Source. I have you. I only need you."

"It's that so. Sunshine"  
"Yes! Brian. I love you. I only love you. I will never cheat on you. I don't need any one else but you."

Brian claiming his blond witch lips on his own.

"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"Do you know this demon Babylon? I mean since he is a fag and we both are too."  
"Yes! I know him pretty well."

Justin tensing in Brians arms.  
"You think he is hot."  
"Yes."

Brian feels how Justin began to withdraw from him but he keeps a tight grip on him.

"Have you fuck him."  
"No! Not yet. God I hope I never do."

Brian senses Jusitn relaxing. He realize that Jusitn was jealouse of Babylon and Brian manage a smirk. 'Only if you knew Sunshine that I am Babylon.'

"You think he will find me hot/attractive."  
"Defenitely! He will fall for you."  
"Well! He cannot have me. Because I belong to you."  
Justin adds, while sleep starts to take over him. Brian kisses him a little longer and let him sleep. He needs to rearranges his plans. His Sunshine have been most useful after all. He might not have the gift of Vision or Premonitons or the gift of sight but he defenetely has the gift of talking. And his talking have been very useful to him. For now Brian falls asleep tomorrow will be another day. He has something less to worry at least he will not have to be protectin Justin from Michael. the Charmed ones will and he will not have to train his young witch the Charmed ones will do him the favor and in the meanwhile his twink will keep him inform of everything that will be happening including with Craig Taylor. Destiny was a bitch but to him had been good.


	9. When Charmed Turned Queer

Sunday night,  
Taylor's residence  
Justin getting into the house after Brian drops him. Jennifer chatting with some people in the living room.

"Hey! Mom when did you get here?"  
"A few minutes ago Justin."

Justin going to place a kiss in his mother cheeck while taking a closer look at the strangers sitting in the living room.

"Justin honey! I want you to meet Leo Wyatt and his lovely wife Piper Halliwell and this young man right here is his son Mathew Wyatt Halliwell."  
"Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is ours Justin."  
Leo adds while shaking justin's hands.

"Sweetie! Leo use to be my whitelighter and now he is and Elder and Piper is a Charmed one."  
"Wow! So you must be Phoebe's sister."

"You know my sister Phoebe?"  
A surprise Piper asks

"Yeah! I met here this past Saturday. She came for a conference and she introduce me to her husband Cole Turner."

"Cole was here!"  
This time Leo was the one surprise.

"Yeah! He is a very nice man. He was very nice to me and to my friend Daphne."  
"Oh!"  
Piper manage to say while looking at her husband. Leo just shrug he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Justin, I understand you just been confirm as a witch a few days ago."  
Leo sort of ask from Justin.

"Yes! I guess."  
"Well! My family and I are here just as friends visiting your mother but also in a business kinda trip. My son Wyatt is a Whitelighter and also a confirm Witch he was confirm when he was still an infant."

"Hey! Congratulations! Even if it is kind of late."  
A smile Justin added while giving a hug to Wyatt.

"Yeah! Well thanks Justin but the best part is that I get to be your Whitelighter."  
"Uh!"

"Yes! Justin sweetie. Every Witch has a Whitelighter kind of a liason between the Elders and Us."  
A nervous Jennifer tells her son.

"But I thought Phoebe was suppose to be my teacher. She told me she will help me with my training as a Witch."  
"My sister told you that."

"Yes! She just went back to San Francisco to clear her schedule. She said she was coming back on Wednesday to began my training. She also said she need it to speed it up. She told me I need to be able to understand and use my powers before the New Source get confirm."

Piper gives a look to Leo who seems to be at a lost. Jennifer is just trying to make some sense of what her son is saying and Wyatt is just kind of looking at his father for some sort of orders. After, a long pause Leo adds,

"Well! Whatever my sister-in-law just told you will happen just that way but you still need a Whitelighter. Like your mother told you awhile ago. A Whitelighter is kind of liasom between the human world and the Elders up in heaven. Also, Whitelighters are like the personal Witches' physicians."  
Leo adds smiling trying to sound sure of himself while he really was at a lost. 

While they were still talking about the relionship of a Whitelighter and a witch, three beautiful young ladies shimmered into the living room.

"Wyatt!"  
One of the girls called out. At this every ones attention focus on the girls that just shimmer into the room.

"What are you all doing here?"  
Wyatt asked impatiently.

"Mom sends us here to keep an eye on her protegee. Daddy said is very important to keep him out of harms way. Why are you here with uncle Leo and aunt Piper?"

The first girl that spoke asked in a very coily manner.

"The Elders just assign me as Justin's Whitelighter and Dad and Mom are here visiting Justin's mom as she is an old friend of my Dad's."

"Oh!"  
The girl manage to exclaim while changing her focus to Justin and eyeing the blond boy from head to toe with a smirk in her face. The trademark of the Turner family.

"Hi! Justin. My name is Colleen and I am the oldest and this one right here at my left is Catherine the middle child and the one to my right is my baby sister Cassandra."

Justin takes a look at the girls infront of him and nods in acknowledge.  
Meanwhile Colleen keeps going in circles around Justin while continuing to eye him careful. Catherine is giggleling and Cassandra is all blushing looking down at the floor.

After a few minutes, Colleen looks towards Jennifer and add,  
"Well! Mrs. Taylor I hope you don't mind a few more unexpected guess. We are suppose to stay here till Wednesday. My mom will be here then and she will take care of your little boy. Oh! By the way here is a letter from my mom explaining everything."

Colleen handle the letter to Jennifer who open is it inmediately.

"What about school Colleen?"  
Wyatt asked annoy by his cousin's behavior

"We got suspended so is our punishment to do this good deed for mom."  
Catherine jump in with the answer.

"Well! If your mom is one of the Charmed ones and she is suppose to be here to help my Justin with his training. I don't see why I should mind for all of you to be here. What about Wyatt Leo is he staying here too?"

Leo pauses for a minute then he looks at Piper and adds,

"Wyatt is staying too at least till Phoebe gets here then he will just drop in as his duties as a Whitelighter ask for it."

Wyatt looks at his dad in surprise but he doesn't say anything. Piper just eyes the girls with suspicion but keeps her mouth shut and Jennifer moves to go and hug the girls.

"Well! Jen, Piper and I have to keep going. I have million things to do and some answers to find. I will keep in touch and if you need anything just let my son know and he will rely the message to me. Okay!"

"Thansk! Leo for all your help and Piper thank you for listening to me. I really need someone to talk to."

"Well! Jennifer I am here to help any friend of my husband is welcome at our home."

After the kisses and good byes Leo takes his son to the side and talks to him before Orbing out with Piper.

"Wyatt make sure to keep an eye on your cousins' I don't trust those girls."  
"Aunt Phoebe seem to do. Why you don't give them a break Dad?"  
"I trust Cassy. I know she always do the right thing but when it comes to Catherine or Colleen I just know the three together will always do matters worst."

Wyatt just smiles and adds,  
"I will Dad. I will keep an eye on Colleen and make sure that Catherine and Cassy don't get in any trouble."

Leo kisses his son and He and Piper orb out back to the Manor.

Jennifer sets the girls in the guest room while Wyatt is ask to the share the room with Justin.

==============================================

Justin forgoes his bed and he settles in a sleeping bag. The moonlight is iluminating his face and Wyatt turns to look at him.

"Justin are you sleeping?"  
"No!"  
"May I ask you a question."

"Sure!"  
"How is it like?"  
"How is it like What?"  
"You know."  
"No! I don't. You need to be more specific."

"You and your boyfriend."  
"Oh! You mean like been a fag, queer."  
"Yeah!"

"I don't know. I guess is like been with a girl but instead is a boy. I cannot explain it to you. I just know is right. I know if feels fucking fantastic when Brian is inside me. I love it when he kisses me. I love when he touches me. I just love him near me. Have you ever been with a girl?"

"No!"  
"You like boys"  
"No! God No. I like girls. I am sure of that. I just haven't been with any one yet. My cousin Colleen said I am to shy and I need to get over it or I will never get any one. But Cassy tells me that I should not rush anything. She tells me that when it happens it will happen."

"I don't know. I just know if you want something you should go and get it. That is how I got Brian, one day I decided I wanted to be lay and I just went to Liberty avenue and I was fucking lucky to get Brian. Now that I think about it, I could end up with a fucking maniac or a psycho but I did end up with Brian and I am very happy. I am not saying that you need to go and get laid. I am just saying that you need to do what you think is right for you. You do what feels right and deal with the consequences later."

"I guess. I just wish. I could met a nice girl and get all these feelings inside me out."  
"I know what you mean. Hormones are a bitch. Actually that I think about it, I guess they were the only reason I got the courage to go and take the walk in Liberty avenue."

Both teens irupe in laugh then they grew quiet each to thier own thoughts.

"Wyatt!"  
"Yes!"  
"Have you ever met any demons?"

"Hell! Yes, my home is like a demon magnet. There is not a demon, I have not face yet. I think since I was a baby I been battleling demons. Mom said that when I was still in her womb she become invinsible and she and my uncle Cole kept getting into fights but both of them were invincible so they couldn't kill each other. Why did you ask?"

"I am just wondering if you knew who Babylon was."  
"Never heard of him. I don't think he is in the book of Shadows. I know the book of Shadows pretty well. But I will ask Catherine, She is very good with it. She knows the book inside out and she has this kind of photographic memory so if he is in the book of Shadows she will be able to give you a pretty good description of him."

"Thanks!"  
"Why did you want to know about this particular demon?"  
"Well! My boyfriend mention he is kind of hot and I am just curious to see how he looks like. I want to know how much competition I can expect from him."

"What you mean?"  
"Well! My boyfriend is kind of an asshole. He will fuck anything that moves and since he mention he was hot. I am afraid that if this demon fucks him he will be better than me. I mean I am only seventeen and I don't have much experience about sex. I don't fear human competition because I can always use magic to enhance our sexual pleasures and I know no human will be able to do that for him but I am not sure about a demon."

"I thought you two were married. So why he will look for other people to have sex with."  
"Well! Yeah! We are married at the eyes of the Goddess but like a say my boyfriend is an asshole and he told me he will not change his lifestyle for me."

"Why did you keep calling him your boyfriend. Isn't him your husband, you two are married after all."  
"Yeah! But is kind of weird, I am not a girl so is weird to call him my husband."

"I guess you are right. But what about partner."  
"That sounds too business like, I prefer boyfriend is more romantic and alot easier to deal when the whole sharing thing comes up."  
"What sharing thing?"

"Brian fucking other guys."  
"Oh! I see. Gee! Your boyfriend is an asshole."

Justin rolls his eyes and begans to yawn, they both began to fall asleep. Justin thinking of Brian and Wyatt trying to get rid of the uneasy feelings all this talk about sex inspire on him.


	10. When Charmed Turned Queer

Monday morning Taylor's residence.  
Everyone was having breakfast, Molly was been chatty with the girls and Cassy was very polite and chatty with her. Justin and Wyatt were having a guy bonding and Jennifer was happy to have a house full of children. Craig hadn't showed up home for the past week or so and except for the fact that Jennifer was aware her husband still alive, he hadn't done any effort to let them know about his whereabout or situation. Jennifer figured that Craig was to busy trying to take over the underworld but at this point she could careless. After the talk, she had with Leo and his lovely wife, she felt more in control and she will defy Craig if he intend to do any harm to her or her children also knowing that the Charmed ones were ready to help made her more relaxed and just let her enjoy the little things from life.

"Well mom I am off to school!"  
Justin added while picking up his backpack and signiling Wyatt to follow.

"Don't I get a kiss good-bye young man? I know you're a confirm witch and a married young boy but that doesn't excuse you from kissing your mother."  
Jennifer added smiling at her son. She could see the changes on him. He seem happy, relax and he had his whole life ahead of him. Things like the underworld troubles, demons, warlocks' vengances and such were far off from touching Justin's life.

Life was great Jennifer thought. Her children were happy, she felt relax and happy for a change and anything else outside her family home was alien to her. Nothing to do with her or her children if Craig wanted to die trying to absorb the Source's power it was his decision as for her an her family they had nothing to do with that.

Jennifer couldn't be any wrong, She had no idea why Phoebe Halliwell was suppose to train her son. She thought it was decided by the Elders since she wasn't any longer an active witch. She recieved her training from her mother and grandmother but Justin didn't have that advantage since she wasn't part of the magical community any more and Craig was a warlock so she just assume that was the reason. She never thought that her son was to play a great part in the shifting of the energies of life. She had no idea that her son was to be the next Queen of the Underworld. She never imagine that her son's lover was non other but the next Source of all evil.

Jennifer saw Justin and Wyatt walking towards school while she took Molly to hers and the Turner girls where following Justin and Wyatt while playing childish games such as skipping and pushing each other.

 

==================================================

 

"Cathy."  
"What Wyatt?"  
"Justin wants to know if you have any idea who the demon Babylon is or how he looks like?"  
"Nope! never heard of him. He's not in the book of shadows. I know the book from the inside out and he is not listed there. May be he is a new demond. I know for a fact that mom and my aunts aren't doing a good job at keeping the book updated."

"Cathy what about daddy's notes?"  
Colleen added wanting to be included in the conversation. Since the moment she laid eyes on Justin her heart had skipped a beat and she knew that she wanted the blond for her. And she will do anything to please him. Colleen had no idea that Justin was homosexual and that he was already taken.

"What notes Colleen?"  
"Well, I know daddy keeps a black notebook thick as the book of shadows and in it he have lots of information about mom, our aunts and all the demons he has fight and he knew from when he was the Source of all evil."

"How do you know about this?"  
A coriuos Cassy asked, up to this moment she had kept her distance and been very quiet except when she was talking to Molly. Cassy had kept herself away because she knew in her heart she was in love with Justin. The moment she and her sisters shimmered into Justin's house and she gaze into the icy blue her heart stop been hers and belonged to the blond boy. But, she knew then too that Justin's heart belonged to some one else. So no point in dwelling in her feelings or trying to entice the young boy into liking her. 

"Well! If you all most know, I saw daddy looking at the book a few months ago. He was to distracted to notice me shimmering into the studio. Remember Cathy when we have that homework about the battle of Barren Sea."  
"Yep! What about it?"  
"Well, do you remember that I went to the studio to get one of the encyclopedias to help us research more about it but instead I took forever and I never brought anything back."

"Yeah! I do. I have to use magic in order to swindle an A cause no way I will flunk an assigment."  
Cathy smiled in a devilish way. Cathy loved using magic. She lived for magic and she never care more for the consequences of using it. If you were to describe each girl.

Colleen was the oldest and more powerful of the three, her magic powers were natural she never had to work at them or stop to think how to use them. She just knew and whatever she wanted she would take. She was possesive, and very selfish. Colleen was cold heart, uncaring and unfeeling. She was calculated and always looking into how to turn things for her own advantage. She also was able to control her two sisters and she was a natural born leader.  
Cathy in the other hand was childish, very playful and loved magic. She will spend her days looking into anything remoted related to magic. She wasn't to bright when it came to life making decisions but she didn't really care to much. Colleen was there to always make the decisions for her. She will follow Colleen any where without questions and she will never think twice about using magic.  
She was a force always the eternal child, she was a follower and a seeker of knowledge.  
Cassy was the most mature and centered of the three. She was also the youngest. She possesed magic and she always hesitated in the use of it. She was always terrify of the consequences of using such power. She will stop and think things through before making any rash deicisions. She wasn't a leader or a follower but she was more of a maternal figure. She possesed a quality of soothing, she was able to dispense peace, to whom ever need it. She could inspire relaxation and calmess around any situation were it was need it. Colleen could always talk her into anything but at the end Cassy was the one who made the decision. No matter how much Colleen tried she could never forced her into doing anything she didn't want to do. But she loved both of her sisters no matter what.

"We can go and look into daddy's book and find out about this demon Babylon Justin if you wish?"  
Colleen added trying to sound sensual. God! She wanted this boy and she will get the boy. Cathy was thrill to find about a new source of knowledge for her withch craft maybe daddy had new stuff she could use. Cassy in the other hand was apprehensive, she knew about Colleen's motives for trying to help Justin to find about this demond. But, she need it to keep an eye on her devious sister. She would not allow Colleen to harm the boy in any way. Justin might never loved her back but she will never allow any harm to come to him as long as she was alive and could do anything about it. In any case, Wyatt was here and he could take care of Justin while they were gone. Her mother will not be upset if they leave Justin alone cause Wyatt was his official whitelighter and he will take care of him.

"Sure!" Justin beams his mega watts smile at Colleen. He really wanted to find out everything about this demon Babylon. Because there was no way he will be caught umprepared if he ever decided to make a move for his boyfriend. He would fight for Brian against any one even the Source of all evil if the time came.

"Done!"  
Colleen exclaimed and wihtout a word the three girls shimmered out there.  
Justin and Wyatt where already at the front entrance of Saint James Academy.

"Wow! The school looks impressive."  
"Do you go to school Wyatt?"  
"Yes! My cousins and I go to public school. But our school will never compare wiht the architecture of yours."  
"I been in private school since forever. Saint James has been my home away from home."  
Justin smiles at Wyatt

"Hey! Just what's up?"  
A smiling Daphne approaches the young men while her eyes focus in the new comer. She couldn't help but to feel a tingle in her stomach when her eyes lock with the browns of the young man standing next to her best friend Justin.

Wyatt almost jump at the sight of the beautiful brunnet looking at him. He could swear that his whole body was trembling and his hands were shaking and sweating and he could not find his voice so he just smile while his friend Justin spoke.

"Hey! Daph. Not much. I want you to introduce you to my new best friend Wyatt. Wyatt this is my best friend in the whole wide world Daphne."  
Justin went on to put his arms around Daphne's shoulders while looking back at a nervous wreck Wyatt.

"Uh! Awk...."  
Were all the sounds that Wyatt could manage and he almost orb in front of all the students going in and out of the building. 

"Hey! Are you okay Wyatt? I thought we suppose to be careful as how to use our magic gifts."  
"Sorry! Justin is just that I am a little nervous and I kinda lost control of my orbs abilities."  
"Are you a Warlock or a Demon?"  
A much puzzle Daphne asked, she couldn't imagine that she was the reason the handsome young boy in front of her was nervous. She felt subconsious about her appearence and for the first time she hated the school uniform. She wanted to look beautiful and sexy and she couldn't think of more descriptions adjectives but she wanted to be all that for the boy in front of her.

"NO! I am Justin's Whitelighter."  
Wyatt added softly and ashamed of his stupid behavior. She wanted to look cool and great and important and he just wanted to impress the girl in front of him.

"Hey! You two look like if you were stroke by lightining."  
Justin adds amused at the scene developing in front of him.

"Speaking of love stroke, I need to make a phone call. So you two behave and do not do anythng I wouldn't do."  
Justin smiled and wink at his friend Daphne.

"Who is he calling?"  
Wyatt asked trying to make conversation to Daphne.  
"Brian! Who else?"  
Daphne answer and turned to face Wyatt and asked,

"So! Are you here visiting or are you going to be attending Saint James? Though, I think is kinda late in the school year for a trasnfer."  
"No! I am just visiting and since I don't have any where else to go till Jusitn gets out of school. He thought it will be kinda neat for us to hang out in school. So I am going to be sitting wiht him through his classes."  
"Hmmm! Want to take the tour while Justin comes back from Lala land."  
Daphne smiled, She would have a chance to flirt with the boy and may be she could find out later everything else about him from Justin. He was defenitely a boy she would very much love to have some tongue wrestling encounter with.  
Daphne smied at her own naughtiness.

================================================

 

"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"Hey! Why are you so upset with me?"  
"I am not upset with you. I am just having a hell of a morning. Where are you?"  
"I am at school. But I wanted to hear your voice since I can't have your kisses."  
"Sorry! I missed you too already."  
Brian closed his eyes trying to picture his blond witch in front of him kissing him tenderly and with passion.

"Brian"  
"Hmmm!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. I got to go or I'll be late for work."  
"Brian. Please, tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing! Sunshine is just stuff. Life realted stuff."  
"Then tell me! May be I can help."  
"I doubt it. Unless you have the power of healing."  
"I don't but I have a friend of mine who can. Actually his my Whitelighter."

"You have a Whitelighter?"  
"Yes, his name is Wyatt Mathews Halliwell."  
"Hmmm! Whose son Phoebe's?"  
"Nope! Piper Halliwell and his father is Leo Wyatt. Leo is an Elder and Piper well she is a Halliwell so she is a Charmed one."  
Brian kept quiet. Now one of the Fucking Elders was taking personal interest in his blond twink. Well, at least he could be sure his blond witch will be well taking care of. He didn't have to worry about his safety.

"Sunshine, Whitelighters' cannot heal humans unless is a magical related wound. So, I doubt that your friend can help me."  
"Is about your friend in the hospital what's his name Ted?"  
"Yep! The fucking schmuck make me the executor of his current affairs and also gave me power of attorney over his life. Now, everyone is pestering me about deciding if the fucking schmuck lives or dies."  
"I am sorry! Brian. I wish I could be of more help."  
"Well! You can come over tonight and make sure you work your magic on my fucking dick."

Justin laughed at his lover remark and added sensually,  
"I'll work my magic on you. And I'll make sure you are so satisfy that you won't need any one else working his magic on you."  
"Later! Sunshine."  
"Later!"  
Justin hang up his phone and started to think what he'll do to his lover tonight.


	11. When Charmed Turned Queer

Same Monday in the afternoon.  
Justin and Daphne are getting out of school and Daphne offers Justin a ride home.

"Daphne do I get to drive your car?"  
"Sure Justin only if Wyatt gets to sit with me in the back cause I don't want to be left out while you two are chatting in the front seat."

"Hey! Wyatt why you don't take Daphne home while I borrowed her car to go to the hospital and visit Brian's friend."  
"Me I don't have a car."  
"I know you don't have a car but you can sort of Orb her home and well you two can spend some time alone while I do this for Brian."  
"Uh!"  
Daphne looked puzzle to Justin and he just winked.

"I know you too are dying to be left alone. I bet Daphne wants to practice some tongue wrestling moves on you and I am more than sure you won't mind Wyatt."  
The young whitelighter felt his face burn with fire and he began to stutter at his friend's remark. But Justin was right, the moment Wyatt lay eyes on Daphne he wanted to feel her closed to him and be able to smell her and to just enjoy her warm next to him. Daphne send darts to her best friend with her eyes. She really wanted to kiss Wyatt and all day at school she sort of monopolize his every move while Justin just kinda hang around looking at them amused.

"Uh! I Uh! she.... I ...... Whatever?"  
Were the only words Wyatt was able to mutter.  
"If you don't mind, it will be kinda cool to know how does it feel to be orb from one place to another."  
"Uh! sure. You want to go now."  
"Well! I don't know. I never been orb out before so I don't know what do I have to do or how you do it.?"  
"Well! I need to hold your hands but since you have never experience it it will better if you just hang on to me like in a hug or something. You need to be very careful to hold on tight cause it will make you kinda of dizzy and you might feel disoriented."

Justin laughed and added,  
"You just want to have Daphne hug you Wyatt and feel her close to you to be able to smell her and feel her warm body next to yours."  
"Shut up Justin or I will not lend you my car."  
"Hey! I am just been helpful here. And you know you two don't have to go straight home. You can go somewhere I don't know maybe go to Paris and stop at the Eiffel tower or have a cup of coffee or why not go and take a ride in a Godola in Venice and watch the Sunset."

"Can we do that?"  
Daphne asked in awe.  
"Sure! It won't take us more than a second to go from here to there but I don't have any money to pay for anything."  
Wyatt admited shameful. He was a man and he couldn't buy anything for the girl of his dreams. He now kind of understood his father's frustation having his mother paying for everything.

Daphne smiled and got excited about been able to go somewhere or anywhere in the world.  
"I'll love very much to go to Venice. I want to ride a Gondola."  
"Hey! Wyatt don't worry about money. Daphne will pay she just got her monthly allowence so she is rich right now and she is fluent in Italian."  
"Oh! I am not worry about not speaking the language. I can speak any language in the world if necesity arrives. It's one of the perks of been a Whitelighter. I need to be able to understand any language, tongue dead or alive cause you never know from where in the world your charge will be. The problem is I don't have any money. Whitelighters don't get real jobs or pay for our services."

"Hey! I am used to paying for Justin. I always have to pay for everything he never has any money either so that won't be any problem. Besides, You will be saving me the airfare plus the hotel."  
After some consideration, Wyatt got excited too. He would be spending some time alone with the girl of his dreams plus he will be able to take her to any romantic place her heart desired. 

"Justin if you need me you only have to call my name out and I'll be able to hear you and I'll be with you in a flash."  
"No problem, I don't think I will be needing you at all but I'll call you. Daph I am calling mom and letting her know we are just going to hang around showing Wyatt the city or something. It's that cool with you."  
"Sure! Only if I can call my mom and say to her the same thing. That I'll be hanging around with you and your friend."  
"What are friends for?"  
Both of them laugh and turned to their own cell phones and each call home to let their moms know they were going to be getting late home.

Then in a second, Wyatt and Daphne were gone and Justin headed to the hospital. He had no idea what he would do but he felt confident that somehow he will be able to ease his lover's problems somehow.

"I am looking for the room number of Mr. Ted Schmitt."  
"Are you family?"  
"NO! I am a friend."  
"I am sorry only family may visit at this time."

Justin sighed then a small older woman all dress in black and kind of plain looking approach him.

"I have never seen you before. I am Ted's mother."  
"Oh! I am Justin Taylor Mrs. Schmitt."  
"How do you know my son?"  
"Well! I don't really know him. I only met him few times but only momentarily. I am more of Brian's friend."  
Justin told her no need to let her know that he was Brian's teenager lover or wife/partner whatever the fuck.

"Oh! Brian is the one that is suppose to decide if my Ted lives or dies."  
"I am sorry Mrs. Schmitt. But you have to understand that Brian is in a difficult position right now. And this is also causing him so much stress and pain."

"OH! No don't get me wrong sweetie. I am not upset with him or anything. It's just that I don't know. Ted is my son and I hate seen him laying there but at the same time I don't want to let him go. I am sorry if Mr. Kinney is in the position he is. But I........  
Well! I don't really know anything any more son."

Justin got closer to the lady and hug her tight. He wanted so much to help her ease her pain. He wanted so much to be able to bring Ted back to life and in the process ease his lover's life.

As Justin began to hold her tight, Mrs. Schmitt felt at ease. She felt like a little girl running across a medow picking up wild flowers in her small hands. She was laughing and running free. She could smell the scent of the Indian blankets, Sundrops and the Pennsylvania smartweeds. She closed her eyes and let all her worries washed away thru the river running along the wild flowers trail in the meadow she used to visit while camping out with her parents on the summerdays of her childhood. Then Justin let go of her and smiled his sunshine smile and she looked at him and said,

"Thank you. I don't know why but I feel great. I know my son is going to be okay soon. If you want to pay a visit to him I'll talk to the nurse right now."  
And she moved to the nurse station to let the nurse know Justin Taylor would be stopping by to visit her son. Justin didn't know what had just happen but he felt all her fears and all her worries overwhelm him for a fraction of a second then he saw her running free in the arms of the Goddess. He saw how mother nature engulf her whole being and then she was a little girl playing in a medow and he saw himself as a river running along the meadow where the little girl was playing then the peace and finally he knew she was alright no more sadness or grief will overwhelm the woman in front of him.

Jusitn was standing in front of Ted Schmitt looking at his inert body all the life support tubes feeding him while he was in the comma. Justin then run his hand along Ted's forehead touching it very softly then he brushed his hair and kept touching every part of his body forming a trail of a soft touch. 

Ted began to smile, he saw himself getting out of the dark room. He had been afraid of the darkness but at the same time he felt contempt to be there. He knew that at least in this darkness no one could hurt him or make fun of him or belittle him any more. In this darkness he was just no one but at the same time no one was there either. But, then he smell vanilla his favorite flavor, his favorite aroma. How he loved the smell of vanilla in his morning coffee. And as he walked out of the dark room he found himself in his favorite place his grandmothers kitchen she was preparing his favorite banana nut bread. His grandmother always used vanilla for the bread. She always said vanilla was the aroma of the Gods. Vanilla was the scent that will wake up the Gods in the morning and make the sun shine brighter every day. And he could see the sun shining very bright thru the kitchen window but it was odd the Sun was smiling at him. Ted rubbed his eyes one more time to make sure he was looking straight at the sun and if the smiling face was there. Then Ted began to scream at his grandmother,

"Granny, Granny come over here and look at the sun. It has a happy face. The sun is smiling at me."  
But his grandmother never answer his called instead he saw a young man standing next to him smiling. He seem familiar, then he heard the sound of machines running. Then he moved and saw all the tubes attached to his wrist and coming out of his nose and he realize he was in a hospital room.

"Hey! You're awake."  
"Where am I?"  
"Well! You been in a comma for a couple of days about a week or so. And this is the hospital."  
"Who are you again?"  
"I am Justin. Brian's friend."  
"Oh! I remember you're Brian's boy wonder."  
"I need to go but the doctors are already here and your mother is outside waiting to be allowed to come inside. So! See you around okay."

"Okay!"  
Justin left the room and hug once more Ted's mother and she again thank him many times. He just smiled and excuse himself he needed to get out of the hospital. He need it to find Brian. He just was to overwhelm with whatever had happen inside a few minutes ago.

========================================================

Liberty dinner,  
Brian was having dinner with Emmett and Michael. He was getting upset with Michae's whinning. 

"Michael just shut the fuck off!"  
"But, Brian!"  
"I'm telling you Michael one more word out of your fucking mouth and best friend or not I swear I will vanquished you. I will send you to oblivion or to whatever place Warlocks go."

Then, Emmett pointed Brian towards the door Justin was comming in and the blond didn't look too good.

"Jesus! Honey what happen to you?"  
Emmett exclaimed to the sight of the blond.

"Justin are you okay?"  
Brian voice was full of concern. Justin just kept looking at Brian and then he collapse in top of him. At the same time, a young man with Daphne in his arms orb into the empty dinner and three teenage girls shimmered thru the back of the booth where Brian, Emmett and Michael were sitting down.

"What the fuck? Who are all of you?"  
Michael exclaimed annoyed and ready to wave his hand and try to vanquished the intruders.

"Justin!"  
Wyatt run to hold Jusitn's hands and try to heal the young witch.

"Don't you dare to try to use your power on us?"  
A menacing Colleen told Michael while her and her sisters hold hands and were ready to Vanquish the Warlock in front of them.

"What's wrong with him? Are you Wyatt?"  
Biran began to question the kid holding Justin's hand.

"Yes! I am Wyatt. I am Jusitn's Whitelighter. And I don't know what's wrong with him?"  
"Why not? What happen? Who dare to attack him?"  
"No one attacked him!"  
Was all Wyatt manage to tell Brian.

After a few attempts trying to heal Justin and failing Wyatt looked at his cousins,

"I don't know what's wrong with him Colleen. I can't help him. My dad is going to be so pissed off at me when he finds out I left him alone."  
"Whaaaaaat? Why did you leave him alone? Where were you?"  
"Colleen leave Wyatt alone and lets concentrate on the problem in front of us."  
A very calm Cassy said to her sister then she looked at Cathy,

"Any ideas Cathy."  
"Nope! I know he used his magic and that he use alot of magic and he is not ready to use his magic. Hell! He is not prepare yet to use his magic."  
"What if all of us join hands and you try again Wyatt maybe all our magic combine can upset the drain of his own."  
Cassy added while keeping and eye at the Warlock in front of them. She didn't like the way he looked at Justin. She could feel the hatred emanating from him towards the blond witch.

"Okay! We can do that."  
"You better watch out buddy. If you move and inch or if you think you can use your magic on us think again. I will destroy you."  
Colleen look at Michael in anger and the three girls move to stand next to their cousin and began to hold hands while Wyatt tried again to heal Justin.

But then a lightnig bolt send the four witches flying across the dinner and in an instant Colleen recover and send a firing ball towards Michael and the bastard was knock out against the wall. 

"Colleen don't kill him. It wasn't him the one who release the magic."  
Cassy hold her sister's arm with the energy ball set to kill the unconsience Warlock.

"What the fuck?"  
Brian felt a tingle in his body while the lighting bolt was release from Jusitn's body.  
At this Debbie came running to the aid of her fallen son while Daphne try to tell the curious patrons from the dinner that it was a rehersal play that it was taking place and that they should leave to let the wanna be actors practice a little bit more.

Jusitn then let go a sighed and try to absorb as much oxygen as possible while he began to recover from his collapse.

"Are you okay Justin?"  
Brian hold his witch and kiss him all over while Jusitn was trying to release himself from Brina's tight embrace.

"I am okay Brian just let me get some air please. I need some air."  
Brian let go of his blond boy reluctanted and Justin just sat in silence for awhile trying to put his thoughts in order and comprehend what the hell happen since the moment he left the hospital and release Ted from his touch.

"Hey! Daphne how was Venice?"  
A smiling Justin asked her best friend while everyone else was left numb by the silly question.

"You asshole. Venice was great, perfect, it couldn't be any better. Till you have to ruin the most perfect kiss in all of the romantic movies' history."  
"What you mean?"  
"What I mean? What the hell happen to you?"  
"Oh! That. I am not sure I know myself but Ted wake up from his comma."  
Justin added while looking smiling at Brian.

"You heal a human."  
Colleen asked in disdain

"It appears to be so."  
Justin answer while he rested his head in Brian's chest.  
"What did you did that for Sunshine?"  
Brian picked up his lover's face to look straight at his eyes.

"Well! I just wanted to make things better for you Brian. I didn't wanted you to be in distress for your friend's misfortune."  
"How did you heal the human? Not even Whitelighters are allow to heal humans."  
Wyatt asked his friend and charged in amasement.

"I don't know. I just went to pay a visit Brian's friend and I saw his mother and we talked for awhile then I hug her cause I felt so sorry for her pain. Next I know, I saw the Goddess and she was running like a little girl in her arms and then mother nature engulf her and I saw myself as a river running along the meadow where Ted's mother was playing and then I knew she was to be okay and she will not feel any more sorrows or pains. Then I went to Ted's room and began to caress his forehead and I played with his hair a little bit then I began to trace his body with my hands. Ted wake up from his comma and I left the hospital and began to drive I was going to go and look for Brian. The last thing I remember was drinking this poison and my body began to convulsion and I wanted to throw up. The poison was killing me, then I saw Brian's face and everything went dark for me."

"Wow!"  
Cathy exclaimed then added,

"So! The Goddess bless you with the gift of healing. Justin you need to be careful how do you use your gifts? It isn't like Whitelighters cannot heal humans but there is a reason why they don't suppose to do it. Whitelighter are able to heal any human under any circumstance but the only reason they aren't allow to do it is simple. Humans aren't magical creatures and they absorb to much magic from them. The energies of life cannot flow freely from magic thru none magic unless you use a vessel to keep the balance between the magic and the non-magic."

"I am glad that you are okay Justin."  
Cassy added shy as she move to go and check in the Warlock still in schock by the force Colleen use to send him flying to the wall.

"What about the lighting?"  
A much surprise Emmett asked.

"The lightning my dear human, was a shield protecting Jusitn while his body worked at healing himself and trying to balance the drain of magic Jusitn suffered while he heal your fellow human."  
Colleen added with a face full of contmept against the human sitting in the booth.

"But, how come I wasn't able to heal Jusitn, Colleen?"  
"Justin used the Goddess magic not the energies of life magic. His magic is intended for humans. He is able to heal humans wihtout the need of the Vessel. He is expected to heal nature that is one of the Goddess gifts. Now, my dear Wyatt when you first try to heal Justin nothing happen because the shield protected him but when all of us try using magic. The shield react cause it saw us as intruders trying to invade a vulnerable body with magic while magic was at work."

"So how come you try to kill me little bitch if you knew it wasn't me the one that use the lighting bolt."  
"Because, You annoy me Warlock and I just need it an excuse to get rid of you. But thanks to my sister you still alive and annoying."  
Colleen look at him then walked towards Cathy who still was in the same place were she landed when they were send flying.

"How come I wasn't affected by the bolt. I just felt a nice tingle invading my body?"  
Brian asked curious,

"I can asnwer that."  
Cassy added as she walked towards the counter and settle in one of the stools. Everyone focus his or her attention on her.

"The reason you weren't affected like us Brian. Your name is Brian right."  
"Yes!"  
Cassy smiled again she could see how handsome the demon was in his human form and she could understand why Justin was so much in love with him.

"Because Justin loves you very much and he will never use his magic intentionally or unintentionally against you. The shield is meant to protect him from danger when he is vulnerable but he will never percieve you as dangerous. So for all intends and purposes you might kill him and he will not raise a hand to defend himself against you."

"What?"  
Colleen turned to look at her sister which was speaking nonsense.

"Oh! I forgot my dear sister you don't know. Our handsome Witch is gay. And he is married to the man you see him resting against."

"Who is married to whom?"  
Michael asked in anger at which Cathy answer laughing.

"Yes! Brian and Justin were married by the Goddess herself. I saw it when I was flying across the room."

"What are you two talking about?"  
Colleen turned her attention to Cathy.

"What I am talking about my dear Colleen is that while I was flying from there to here. My mind was flooded with all the images of Justin's comfirmation as a Witch by the Powers of Be and his marriage to that man right there by the Goddess while dancing in some sort of club. Like the one aunt Piper owns."

Colleen couldn't believe her luck. The first man she ever wanted was gay and married by the Goddess to an old man. Colleen only percieve Brian as an old man may be cute but not hot. She couldn't see pass the fact that Justin was the hottest Witch she ever encounter and he was not available which under other circumstances will mean shit to her cause she will just use any availabel trick magic or non magic to get what she wanted but gay that was a challenge she wasn't sure she wanted to take. So, she just shimmered out wihtout a world.

"Where did Colleen go?"  
Jusitn asked sleepy. He felt tired and he pretty much wanted to go and fall asleep.

"Don't worry about her Justin. She would be alright. She just needs some time alone. But you in the other hand needs to rest. No matter if your magic is intent to heal humans you don't know how to use it yet and you use it very foolishly today. So your body needs to heel and rest for awhile to bring balance back to you."

At this Brian took his sleepy blond in his arms and told Daphne he was taking him home. Daphne then called Jennifer to let her know Jusitn was spending the night at Brian's and most probably he will not be going to school the next day.

Wyatt excuse himself from everyone and then took Daphne to the side. He explain to her that he had a great time with her in Venice but he need it to go and see the Elders. They were calling him and most probably they will keep him pretty much busy for the next few weeks as punishment for what just happen today with Justin.

Then he moved on to talk to Cassy,  
"Are you sure Colleen is alright?"  
"Yes, Wyatt don't worry about her she is just upset because the object of her desires is unavailable."  
"Oh! She loves Justin."  
"NO. She just wants Justin."  
"Wyatt are you going home now?"  
"No! The Elders are calling me so I am going to go up there. I am going to get my ass kick."   
Wyatt smile faintly to his cousin.

"How about you?"  
"Well! Justin is going to spend the night with his husband I guess is the correct word. In any case, I am going to go home and talk to mom about what just happen now and try to talk some sense into Colleen."  
"Is Cathy going home too."  
"I doub it. My guess is she is going to go looking for Colleen in a few minutes. She knows Colleen needs some time alone but she won't let Colleen alone for long."

At this every one began to clear the dinner, Emmett went to see Ted at the hospital. Daphne went home and dream about Wyatt and their romantic evening in Venice. Michael left to go and process all he learn during the evening specially the fact that Colleen wanted Justin for herself. Debbie began to clear the dinner to go home and get some need it sleep all the events of the evening had drain her of her cheerful spirit. Cathy went looking for Colleen and Cassy went home to her mom.


	12. When Charmed Turned Queer

Tuesday morning passed 10 O'clock.

"Good morning Sunshine. Do you have a good nite sleep."  
"Hey Brian!"  
A sleepy Justin asnwered the older man standing at his side looking down at him.

"I brought you some breakfast. I don't really know what you like so I brought you some chocolate pancakes with whip cream and strawberries, scramble eggs with cheddar cheese, hashbrowns, bacon, ham and sausage some orange juice."  
Brian set the breakfast tray on the night stand next to the bed while sitting next to Justin and kissing him good morning.

"Now! That's what I called a full breakfast service."  
Justin beam his smiled at Brian when he move to start setting the food for Justin to eat. Justin finished everything in the plate not leaving any crumbs on the plate.

"Hey! You don't have to clean the plate. I'll wash the dishes I promised."  
"Wow! You're a great cook. But, I'm still hungry Brian. Can I have seconds? I want exactly the same again."  
"First, I didn't cooked. I just order out some take out food from one of the dinners closed to the loft. Second, I am not sure I want you to eat this much. I don't want you to get sick for over eating."

"But, I am so fucking hungry Brian. I could eat a whole cow."  
At this a cow appeared in the middle of the room, as Justin was using his hand to gesture to Brian that he was really hungry.

"Wow! Hold down there Sunshine. Make that fucking cow go away and I'll bring you some more food. I am sure there is something left in the bags."  
The cow dissappear as soon as it appear and Brian went to the kitchen to see if there was any more food left in the take out containers. Justin followed him naked across the room. 

"I am sorry Sunshine there is no more food but I could order more just give me a second."  
"Don't worry Brian I have a better idea."  
At this Justin grabbed Brians arm and all of the sudden they were standing in the middle of a garden. Justin was naked and Brian was only wearing some worn out jeans and was bare foot.

"What the fuck? Where the hell are we Justin? I don't think you should be using your magic. You aren't strong enough yet and you don't know how to control or use your powers either."

"Relax Brian! I am fine. I am just hungry. I don't really know myself where we are. But, look!"  
Justin pointed to Brian at the blanket of red and white roses petals that was forming in the earth and Justin went on to sit down and the softness of the petals felt so good in his bare ass. Then, squirls were coming out of nowhere and bringing all types of nuts, berries and fruits and leaving them next to the blanket of petals. Justin just began to eat and his body began to relax and feel great. His energy leves were finally getting to normal. Brian finally let himself relax a little. He didn't feel any kind of treat or inmediate danger. In the other hand he felt at peace and relax. He was able to relax for awhile and he felt his body replenish as he began to taste some of the fruits that the squirls were leaving for them. 

"Now all I need is some water."  
As soon as Justin finished speaking a small gorge of water began to spring from underground and Justin began to drink from it and he felt life pouring into his small body and felt replenish and full of life. Then he turned to Brian as he cup his hands to trap some water for him to drink. Brian began to drink also some water from the blond's cup hands and he felt the energies of life flowing freely thru him.

At this Justin got up from the petals blanket and began to walk towards where the singing of birds was concentrated. Brian followed Justin with his gaze and when he began to fade from his line of vision he decided to go after his blond Witch. He knew his young boy wasn't in any danger but he wanted to see what has catch his young boy's attention.

He found Jusitn sitting at the bottom of an old Willow tree while his feet were choppin the water of the river passing thru the meadow. He was laughing and talking to some one but Brian couldn't see any one except all the wild animals flocking to Justin and letting him pet them. Justin then turned to face him and wiht his Sunshine smile added,

"Hey! Brian come over here and sit next to me. I want you to meet my new friend."  
Brian walked towards Justin as he began to curse the brightness of the day, the loud singing of the birds, the overwhelming aromas flowing thru the air. He was begining to feel dizzy and sick of to much peace and relaxation. He was ready to go home and get away from all of these. 

"Are you okay Brian?"  
"No! I am fucking going nuts here with to much brightness and perkiness."  
"Oh! Okay Brian. You want to go. I need to stay a little longer but if you want to go home. I'll be there in a few minutes okay."  
"Okay!"  
Before, Brian finished saying the word. He was back at the loft. As he was trying to get his bearings. He found himself staring at a pair of angry blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you came in?"  
"You should really consider protecting your home with some spells. Any one can come in and out wihtout you knowing about it."  
An impertinent Colleen pointed out to Brian.

"No Shit!"  
Brian walked to the kitchen to grab a glass to pour himself some Jim Bean. He need it some alcohol in his system and lit a cigarrete then turned to face a pacing Colleen.  
"So, are you going to fucking tell me what the hell are you doing here at my home."

"You know Brian or should I said Babylon?"  
Brian almost drop his drink to the floor but he gain his demeanor real quick if he had learned something in the past few hours was that Colleen was someone he didn't want to mess with.

"Whatever?"  
"Like, I said Brian you should learned to chose your friends more careful. Because that piece of shit you called your best friend sold you out to me. Because he hates our blond Witch and he wants him death."

"Our, as far as I am concern Justin belongs to me and no one else."  
"Yeah! Well! Whatever?"

"What you mean he sold me out?"  
"Well, the fucking worm dare to summon me in to propose that we form an allience. He wants you for himself and I could get Justin for me. The fucking bastard thought that I would lower myself to strike any allience with a cockroach Warlock like him. If I wanted to fight for Justin. I would never betray his trust. No matter how shitty things may get with me and Justin I will never betray a friend."  
At this, Colleen look straight at Brian

"You better tell Justin who you are? He is trying to find out about you. Yesterday, we left Jusitn alone with Wyatt because he asked us to find out all we could about Babylon. But, my sisters and I didn't find anything about you and we were coming back to find him and tell him about your non-existence history as a demon when we found ourselves in the middle of the drama. Then today your slimy friend told me who you are?"

"Fuck!"  
"Yeah! Fuck. You better not hurt Justin. Because, I don't care if you become the Source of all evil or not. I will find a way to destroy you. The reason I am not doing anything right now is because like Cassy said Justin loves you and I don't want him hurt."

=============================================================

Somewhere underground,  
In one of the many secret places for meetings, where alliences were formed, betrayals concieved in the underworld.

"So, you are telling me that my son is Babylon's lover."  
"Yes."  
"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you suppose to be Babylon's best friend?"  
"I am and that is exactly why I am doing this. You have no real shot at been the next Source. Everyone knows that, you could get all the demons to support you and even get crown but once the transfer of power begins you will die instantly. No Warlock has ever survive the transfer of power."

"Not really your concern. If I die or survive."  
"Exactly, but you can control your son. He is a pain in the ass for me and I will kill him but in doing so. I also will ensure Brian's wrath and not interested in doing so."  
"So you want me to take care of my own son, while you and the faggot demon kiss and make up."

"Yes."  
"What's on it for me?"  
"Well! I'll keep Brian away from you so you can be crown the next Source if you survive the transfer good for you but if not no harm done and I'll have a win win situation."

Craig was silent for a minute he need it to think about what Michael was offering him. He had won some popularity among the bigger factions but He still wasn't strong enought to challenge the demon that somehow had manage to unite the strongest demons behind him. Babylon was protected by most of the upper level demons and they were a forced Craig cannot face yet. In the other hand he wouldn't be doing anything that he hadn't already plan himself. He was going to teach his queer son a lesson he would never forget. So, while he'll be taking care of his family problems. He'll be ensuring his place as the Source of all evil which left him with a win win situation too.

"I'll get back to you. I need to discuss this with some of my advisors."  
"Sure! Just don't take for ever."  
Michael left Craig's sight and Craig began to talk to the other demons that were hidding in the shadows.

==============================================================

Back at Brian's loft,

Brian was taking a nap in the sofa when he felt a velvety soft lips caressing his face. He flung his hazel eyes open and found the deep blue of his Sunshine. 

"Hey! Are you alright Brian?"  
"Yeah! Peachy."  
"You've been drinking."  
"A little."  
"A little five empty bottles of Jim beam hardly qualify as little."  
"Get the fuck of my case. Who are you my fucking wife or my mother?"  
"Brian!"

"I am sorry Sunshine is just been a tiring day. So, who was the friend you wanted to introduce to me?"  
"You mean Willow?"  
"Who?"  
"Yeah! Willow the tree were I was sitting down?"  
"You were talking to a fucking tree are you nuts or something?"  
"No. And Willow isn't any tree, she is the tree of all wisdom and knowledge. She was giving me a crash course about my magical gifts. By the way, we were at the Garden of Eve."

"You mean you took me to Paradise lost for our picknick breakfast."  
"Yeah! Wasn't it neat. Though, I didn't really knew we were going there? But Willow explain to me that one of my gift is to materialize my heart's desires."

"Great! The kid wants a fucking cow and it should appear in the middle of the room. The kid wants to eat and he is automatically transport to Paradise lost to eat the food that satisfies all hunger and to drink from the spring of life."  
"Brian!"  
"What Sunshine? I am just stating the facts."

"I don't want to fight right now I just want to feel you inside me. I want you to be one with you and I want you to stay inside me for ever."  
"That is the best thing, I have heard all day."  
Brian began to ravish his young lover with his furious kisses and to explore every inch of his blond Witch. Brian never grew tired of exploring his pale skin. After some time that they were into their love making, Craig Taylor appeared inside the loft out of nowhere. 

"What the fuck?"  
Brian turned around as he felt the Warlocks presence.

"Dad!"  
"Justin get some clothes on you and come to me."  
Craig order the boy in a commanding voice that left no room for discussion.

"Not likely, Taylor the boy is with me and he stays here with me."  
Justin just hung to Brian's side as his father kept looking towards them meanecing.

"Stay out of it Babylon. Justin is my son and he is coming home with me."  
"Babylon? You're Babylon?"

Craig rise one of his eyebrowns and added,  
"You didn't knew He was Babylon Justin?"  
Justin began to withdraw from Brian. Brian try to get a hold of Justin but he was already off the couch and in his way to the bedroom.

"Justin!"  
Brian called after him but Justin didn't turned to look at him.

"Justin, I am telling you come with me we are going home?"  
Craig command it again.

"He isn't going any were Taylor."  
"You think he is staying with you after he just find out you been laying to him. He is smart enought to figure out that the only reason you went after him was because he was my son. And you just wanted to hurt me, in order to take me out of the race for the Crown."

"That's not it and he knows it. I didn't knew who he was until afterwards. And it's not like you have a real shot at been the next Source. It's my destiny to be the Source and you or any one else can't do nothing about it."

Craig began to laugh as he throw an athame knife to Brian. Brian began to built a fire ball when Justin scream,

"Brian."  
Brian then turned to see Justin at the doorway of the bedroom looking at him with pleading eyes and he let his hand drop and the fire ball disapear from his grip. But before any one could do anything else. Craig aim another athame to Justin and in seconds Justin was in the floor in a pool of blood then out of nowhere Colleen appear and send a giant fire ball towards Craig and he was consume by flames.

"Wyatt!"  
Colleen scream to the air as she run to Jusitn's side. Wyatt orbed in and also went to the blond's side.  
Brian was standing next to his boy screaming incoherent words.

"No, No , no .......... Justin, Sunshine, don't leave me."  
Wyatt had to pull Brian off Jusitn's inert body to be able to heal the Witch.

Brian was struggling to let go of Wyatts grip he wanted to hold his boy. He didn't want to let go of him at this Cassy and Cathy shimmered in and help Wyatt to pull Brian away from Justin and Wyatt began to heal the boy. Colleen was just frozen looking at the fire ball playing in her hand. She had killed many demons before and Warlocks. She had no squirms about it but, she had just killed Justin's father and she had no idea how the young boy will react to this. She kept telling herself she did the right thing. He had attack the blond Witch and she was just defending him.

After a few minutes that to Brian looked more like an eternity, Justin began to shiver and moan. Wyatt then let go a sighed of relief. The Witch blond would be okay, he was able to heal the poison wound open by the athame knife. All that Justin need it now was to rest.

Justin open his eyes and look at Brian, then turned around to look at the teens encircling him and he smile faintly. Brian finally was able to allow himself to breath, his boy was alright. Justin gaze towards the blackend circle in the middle of the loft's floor and look back to Brian and added,

"I love you Brian."  
As Justin repeat this words he vanished from the bed.


	13. When Charmed Turned Queer

"What happened?"  
A very distraught Brian asked of no one in particular.  
"I don't know. He just vanished."  
Wyatt answered baffled about Justin's disappearance.  
"What did you do Colleen?"  
Cassy asked confused as she looked from Brian to Wyatt to Colleen to Cathy, who had move to her older sister's side. Colleen was still in shock from her own actions. She had never felt so terrible about vanquishing anyone. But Craig Taylor wasn't just anyone - he was Justin's father.

"He, he, he........"  
Colleen kept muttering as she played with the fire ball in the palm of her hand. Then she regained her composure and continued, cold and calculated as always.  
"He tried to kill Babylon and Justin. I just did what had to be done to protect Justin. I killed that bastard warlock."  
As she finished speaking those words she too shimmered out from the group's sight.

Brian moved from the bedside to look for some liquor. In times like this the best thing to do was to get wasted and forget. He had lost the only one who mattered to him, Justin. He knew Justin was alive because when the Goddess had married him to Justin she had also fused his soul to Justin's, and as long as Justin's soul was alive he would be alive. But, Brian was afraid since Craig Taylor had revealed to Justin who he was before he had a chance to explain it himself. He felt in his heart that Justin had abandoned him. Justin would never be back at his side. He would never again listen to his musical laugh or smell his vanilla and almonds mixed aroma that was so unique to the blond witch. He would never have his constant nagging or bask in the beauty of his Sunshine smile.

Cassy tried to get closer to Brian and give him some comfort but the young demon threw her against the wall with such force that Wyatt and Cathy had to run to her side and heal a cracked skull. Fortunately, it was not a fatal/vanquishing wound and could be healed.  
"Brian! What's wrong with you?"  
Cathy spoke in anger to the demon but Brian was beyond reason.

"Get out! Get out all of you! You have brought me nothing but regrets, regrets........."  
Brian screamed then finished in a whisper and fell to his knees. He was crying, and filling his body with alcohol and drugs. Wyatt left with Cassy and Cathy to go to the Manor and   
inform his mother and aunts about the events before going to the elders.

====================================================

Meanwhile Colleen had shimmered out to seek another warlock who she pretty much knew was involved with the drama that had just developed at Brian's loft. Michael was working at his comic book store, pleased with himself. Craig Taylor had accepted the deal and he knew Justin soon would be out of the picture and Brian would be left alone to concentrate on more pressing matters. He would be crowned the Source of all Evils, and Michael would be by his side as it was always meant to be before the blond witch came into their lives. Michael was sure Craig Taylor would die in the process of trying to absorb the powers of the Source and when that happened Brian would be the only one left to fill the void and finally take his rightful place as the New Source.

Michael was so absorbed in his own dreams that he didn't feel the presence of the angry young demon girl that had just shimmered in. Michael was thrown around the room for a few minutes till he realized what was happening.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Colleen?"  
Michael asked confused as he tried in vain to evade the bolts and the force that was throwing him around the room like one throws balls against a wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong you ask? Well let's see, does making filthy alliances with Craig Taylor ring a bell?"  
Colleen screamed in anger at the idiot warlock, who's magic gift couldn't do shit although he claimed to be so good. Colleen wasn't even using one third of her anger force and the idiot felt like a plastic doll in her hands.

"What the hell do you care about it? I thought you would be pleased. You could have Justin all to yourself and I can have Brian."  
Michael answered as he started to feel the pain of the torture he was going through.

"Oh no, my dear warlock. You have no idea what I'm capable of. And if I haven't made any moves against Babylon or Justin, it isn't cause I don't have the power to go against either one but because I care for Justin and I would never do anything to hurt him."  
Colleen continued with her torture, increasing the amount of pain against the stupid warlock. He clearly had no idea of who he was messing with.

"Are you trying to kill me Colleen?"  
Michael asked now afraid. He had started to realize how powerful Colleen was.

"No! Killing you would be too benign for what I have in store for you."  
Colleen couldn't do anything about Craig's death but she could always release her frustrations on the stupid warlock in front of her. Humans would never know how painful life could be for anyone with magic in their blood. She would make sure Michael had a taste of it.

"You forget some things my slimy filthy warlock. I'm a demon and I can inflict the pains of hell in you and you won't have to die from it. Also, I'm a half-human witch for which I'm very grateful cause I know all about the pain humans fear the most. Plus my magic is greater since my sisters and I are the future Charmed Ones."  
Colleen smiled wickedly as Michael's pain began to reflect in his face. He'd never thought of the Charmed Ones coming after him for putting the blond witch in danger.

"Craig Taylor is dead and there is no other powerful warlock who might want to come to your rescue. Once Babylon knows it was you who set him up against Craig - well, I'm sure he won't mind my games."  
Colleen kept torturing Michael who was becoming weaker by the minute.

"Brian killed Craig?"  
"No, I did. I killed the bastard for trying to kill Babylon and Justin."  
Michael felt the world turn dark as fear took hold of him.

================================================

"Wyatt slow down dear. I don't understand a word you are saying."  
Piper tried to calm her son down. Leo had orbed out of the Manor before Wyatt came in. He had said that something terrible had happened that could throw out the balance of the energies of life and he was summoned to the heavens for an Elders council.

While Piper still was speaking to her son Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the Manor.  
"Where is Colleen? Where are the girls Wyatt?"  
Cole asked in a very authoritarian voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are Cole? You have no right to shimmer into the manor and ask anything here." Paige went off on Cole but then Phoebe intervened.

"He has all the rights I gave him Paige. He is my husband and this house was left to me too. So if I want him here he is welcome in this house." Phoebe answered her sister defiantly. She was tired of the ongoing animosity her sisters had against her husband. He no longer was the Source of all Evils and he was a demon with a good soul, and she loved him and he loved her.

"I don't know Uncle Cole. Colleen shimmered out of Brian's loft before I could speak to her and the girls were coming with me to the manor but somehow they went some place else."  
"What's going on Cole?"  
Piper asked. She despised Cole but she knew he was the only one who could make Phoebe happy. She also knew that when he wasn't the Source of all Evils or Belthazar, he was a good man. And he would always look after Phoebe and the girls no matter what evil might take hold of him.

"I don't know what is going on Piper. But what I do know is that the Underworld is in turmoil. Apparently Craig Taylor was killed by one of the Charmed Ones and I know it wasn't any of you so the only ones left are my daughters. I too felt the energy shift by my daughter's magical use of powers."  
Piper looked around as she tried to assess her sisters' moods and then spoke.

"You think Craig Taylor's death would be cause for the balance of the energies of life to be off Cole?"  
"No! But somehow the use of my daughter's magical powers plus Babylon's could do so."  
"The only thing I know Mom is that I was summoned by Colleen to Brian's loft. Then I found Justin lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a poison wound caused by an athame. Colleen was a mess, playing with a fire ball in her hands, and there was the blackened hole left by the vanquishing of someone."  
Wyatt related slowly this time as he tried to re-play the events in his mind. The group was still trying to figure out what was going on when Prue appeared out of nowhere.

"Aunt Prue!" Wyatt exclaimed.  
"Hi! How is my favorite nephew doing?"  
Prue went to Wyatt to kiss him as she surveyed the scene in front of her.  
"Prue!"  
Everyone else exclaimed almost in unison. Piper thought now we will get to the bottom of this.

"Hey everyone! Cole."  
She eyed the half-human demon. She despised Cole but since she was instructed in the facts of life since the beginning of the energies of life, she had learned to tolerate the demon and all others for that matter, but that didn't mean that she would love the half-human demon. After all he had put her life and the lives of her sisters in danger countless times before. She also knew he was sincere in his love for Phoebe and that Phoebe loved him too.

"I guess you are all here trying to figure out what just happened?"  
Prue asked as she went to find a place to sit and bring some serenity to the group. She knew how volatile the tempers boiling in the room were, and the last thing she needed was to turn the manor into the battlefield for World War IV.

"If you wouldn't mind letting us in the loop?"  
Piper asked more calm and relaxed now that Prue was here. The older dead witch would take matters into her own hands. Piper had been the older sister ever since Prue's death but she was still insecure about her own abilities. No matter how many times she had proven to be a superior witch in the past, Prue would always be the most kick ass witch of all in her mind.

"Well, why don't you all find a comfortable seat or spot and relax? What's done is done and there isn't anything we can do about it now. But we can always sit and find a solution to what is about to come next."  
At this everyone else obeyed; Leo was just orbing into the manor when he saw Prue.

"Prue! Any word from the Guardians?"  
"I'm about to go into that Leo, why you don't find a seat next to Piper and Wyatt and I'll explain."  
Prue smiled; she had learned to be more patient and less quick to anger since her afterlife training.

"OK, the balance of the energies of life is now in a very precarious state. It was compromised when Justin decided to bail out on the human world."  
"What happened to Justin?"  
Wyatt asked eager to learn what had become of his new friend and charge.

"I'm about to enlighten you, be patient my dear nephew. As I was saying, Babylon, or Brian or whatever this new Source's name is, has become very unstable thus compromising the balance of the energies of life. I told you already it's very important that this new Source gets crowned for all that is depends on it. If the balance is not restored in the Universe, life itself as we know it would be threatened. Justin was supposed to keep this new Source in check for the balance to be well again. But since Justin has decided to leave the human world and take refuge in Mother Nature's paradise, the New Source now may never be crowned. It is too late for another Source to rise. Babylon was born to become the new Source but he wasn't ready when we vanquished the old Source, so Cole was crowned the Source but it wasn't his destiny. He was supposed to rise as the Source just to allow Babylon time to become stronger and fulfill his destiny, but he wasn't meant to be the new Source. And if Babylon doesn't step up and claim his crown..................."  
At this Prue paused before giving the final blow to Phoebe; Prue knew Phoebe wouldn't take the news very well.

"Cole might have to be crowned once more until Babylon is ready to claim his place in life, but that may never happen if Justin decides to come back to us."  
"No! No! Not again." Phoebe felt her whole body give out. She couldn't take losing Cole again to the dark side. Cole tried to comfort Phoebe but he was also distraught. He couldn't bear to lose Phoebe once more, or to lose his family now that everything was going great for them. But he knew that it might not be an alternative, just like it wasn't when the Hollow threatened to absorb the whole world and everything that was magic in it, and he had to ally himself with the Seer and become the Source of all Evils.

"But we can locate Justin, I can try to find Justin - he is my charge after all."  
Wyatt offered knowing full well what it meant to his aunt Phoebe. He had memories of a past time or alternative future when he was just turning eighteen years old and he had to go back in time to save his uncle Cole and his aunt Phoebe. They both had grown apart from each other; they had fought and Phoebe had vanquished Cole when he turned into an Avatar in his desperate attempts to win Phoebe's love again after she vanquished him when she found out he was the Source of all Evils. It would be too painful. Wyatt had gone back in time to make sure his Uncle Cole didn't turn into an Avatar and fixed things between Cole and his Aunt Phoebe. Thanks to that intervention the girls were conceived but Cole still turned into an Avatar and Phoebe was forced to vanquish him once more, but then he had come back to life. The cycle would repeat if Justin wasn't found in time.

"No! You can't locate Justin Wyatt. Mother Nature is shielding him from the world. Remember it's all about free will; Justin is the only one who can decide to come back to us, finish his destiny and save Babylon, and save us in the process as the balance of the energies of life gets restored. Otherwise, I'm afraid we don't have any other alternative."  
Prue spoke with a heavy heart as she knew why Wyatt was so reluctant. She too knew about the past memory of an alternative future where Wyatt was forced to travel back in time to save Cole and Phoebe thus ensuring the birth of the girls. Colleen, Cathy and Cassy were destined to become the next Charmed Ones, but for now Cole was the only alternative to keep the balance undisturbed. Keeping the balance in the Universe was the primary duty of the Guardians and she was here to make sure it went as planned.

"What do I have to do Prue?"  
A weary Cole let go of Phoebe as he stood up to get ready and leave the human world for the Underworld. He knew he must do it for the sake of everyone. Phoebe let go of Cole with reluctance. She feared what would happen if Justin didn't come back and Babylon didn't get crowned as the new Source of all Evils.

"Try to appease the Underworld and keep the coronation plans going ahead. Maybe Justin will come back and Babylon will get crowned, but if not the coronation of the new Source must go on as planned."  
Prue looked Cole in the eyes. She knew how hard it was for Cole but she also knew he would do anything to keep Phoebe and the girls safe.

==========================================================

Meanwhile back at Babylon Brian was losing himself in drugs, alcohol and all the vices that Babylon had to offer. The popular dance club was Brian's only refuge in times of need. He couldn't stand the Underworld and last thing he needed was his so-called human friends trying to help him. Michael - he couldn't care less for his so-called best friend and warlock. He had heard the screams of pain and the cries for help from him but he had chosen to ignore them. He had learned from Colleen of his friend's betrayal.

The world could go down in flames for all he cared, he wanted to die young and in a blaze of glory anyway. Brian kept dancing, lost in the obscene amounts of drugs and alcohol he was consuming. Demons have a high tolerance for the human's vices and since he was a half-human demon he could continue for an eternity and not be dead.

Cassy was observing Brian from afar; she wanted so much to help the demon to forget his pain and look for Justin. Brian was the only one in the whole world who could locate Justin wherever Justin had decided to go. But, Brian had refused her help and healing touch so she was there just observing how the half-human demon was trying to waste his life.

Cathy in the other hand was trying pretty much to calm her older sister Colleen down. She hated the warlock too for his betrayal but she feared for her sister's soul. Too much exposure to the dark side could tarnish Colleen's already weakened soul. The last thing Cathy wanted was to lose her beloved sister to the dark side.


	14. When Charmed Turned Queer

It was a beautiful summer day in the meadows. Justin was lazing around sketching under the willow tree while his feet where chopping the waters of the river that crossed beneath the shadows of the old tree. The birds were singing and the beautiful life of a meadow was bustling undisturbed by the affairs of the human world. Justin had spent the hours after his disappearance from Brian's loft sketching his lover's portrait and loving face. Justin was drawing Brian's figure in every possible situation Justin's mind could conjure up.

He rested while taking a bite of the sweetest and most delicious apple from the pile of fruits the squirrels brought for him to eat. Most of the wild animals had come to his side to keep the young witch company. The river sounds revealed the clearest and coolest water running through this paradise. Justin couldn't think of a better place to spend eternity except at Brian's side. He knew he had made the right choice by leaving Brian and the human world. Then why he wasn't fulfilled? Why did he still have the aching for Brian's touch? Why couldn't he enjoy this perfection?

"Hey! I see you have kept busy young witch."  
The Old Willow spoke. The tree's voice was the sound of the wind with a touch of a musical note. The Old Willow was the most ancient tree in the Garden of Eden. She was known as the tree of all knowledge and had a warm heart and full laugh. Justin enjoyed her company and wise words.

"Yeah! I can't get him out of my mind. I know I should forget about him but I just can't."  
"Why do you think you should forget about the young demon Babylon?"  
"Because Brian doesn't love me, Brian doesn't care for me. He only cares about his evil plots and his upcoming coronation as the Source of all Evils."  
Justin spoke with some regret in his voice. He didn't regret loving Brian with all his heart. But Justin regretted the fact that Brian had never loved him - only used him in his pursuit of power.

The Old Willow just gave a soft and hearty laugh. She knew the matters at hand were pressing but she was an old tree, as old as time itself, and as such she would take things slow, real slow.

"I can see what's in your heart young witch, and I can tell you are wrong. The young demon loves you very much - too much if I may say. I am as old as time itself and I have never understood the doubting minds of humans. It was these doubts that got them expelled from this Paradise. One of the Powers of Be couldn't stand for such doubts and drove the first humans from this Garden of Eden. No, no, no my young witch - the demon does love you. He does, he really loves you."

"Why would you say that? My father was right, he only used me to get at him."  
Justin spoke sadly. He couldn't shake the image of his father going up in flames with the fire ball Colleen had thrown at him. And when Wyatt had healed the poisonous wound he saw the blackened circle of his father's ashes left on the floor.

"Ah! Young witch. Let me ask you a question first and before you answer think for a moment. Take all the time you need to fully understand how you will respond to my question."  
The Old Willow now took a more serious approach and all the whispers in the air seceded. The wind blew softly and a cool summer breeze was created to touch Justin's face and heart in the most loving and nurturing manner.

"When your father revealed to you who your human was and you walked away from him, what did Babylon do?"  
"He called to me."  
"And when you chose to ignore his call what happened next?"  
"My father threw an athame at Brian."  
"Who has the treacherous mind here? Do not answer but think what did Babylon do next?"

Justin began to replay the scene in his mind. Craig Taylor had made the first attack and Brian was just about to defend himself.  
"Brian was trying to defend himself."  
"Did he actually harm your father?"  
"No, he stopped when I asked him not to harm my father."  
"Listen to what you are saying young witch."  
"Brian stopped! He stopped because I asked him to."  
Justin began to realize that Brian could have ignored him. Brian was within his rights to defend himself.

"And what did your father do in return?"  
"He tried to kill me!"  
Justin realized, horrified by his father's black heart. He now understood that Brian did love him. If he was just using him to get at his father like Craig had said, Brian would have killed them both right there but he didn't. He spared his father's life for him. Then when his father had thrown the poisonous knife at him, Brian had run to his side. Brian had cared enough to look after his safety first - disregarding his own safety.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Justin stood up from his comfortable spot and began to pace as all this knowledge began to sink into his young mind. But his young heart still had some doubts.

"But, Brian is still evil. He is going to become the Source of all Evils - that's his destiny."  
"Evil! What is evil young witch? It is only a word created by humans to describe something that cannot be described. You still have so much to learn. Your training as a witch hasn't begun yet and so much has been entrusted to your young mind."  
The Willow now took on an air of maternal instinct. Justin began to feel sleepy and slowly he sank to the bottom of the tree roots. Justin's feet were submerged in the cooling waters of the passing river and his sleep was deep.

Justin felt he was falling into a silent darkness but it was a comfortable darkness, not your usual scary one, but comfortable. Then Justin began to hear a sweet musical voice much like the whispers of the wind. It was a little huskier than the voice of the Old Willow, but sweet and soft like the voice of a female or a loving mother talking to one of her smallest children.

"My sweet child, let go of your fears and open your heart like you did the first time you saw your demon. My sweet boy, open your ears to what the wisdom of time has to tell you. Do not fear, never fear. Let your love for Babylon guide you through this maze that creation has become." Justin began to relax as he felt his whole being thrust into a spiral of emotions, the darkness covering his soul.

"In the beginning there was darkness and from there the light was born. At the beginning of life, there existed only absolute energy. This absolute energy began to divide itself into five powerful forces. Each force was very different from the other yet still complemented each other. They went on to create their own versions of themselves and worlds for them. As time passed the division process continued like a mathematical equation to an infinite power. It got to the point that each force of power began to struggle and wanted to consume one another for the sole purpose of gaining that energy and becoming more powerful. 

Since energy cannot be created nor destroyed, this struggle had no end. The original five forces did not want to evolve again into absolute energy and lose what they had created. Therefore, they agreed to create the Guardians. They are absolute energy beings whose sole purpose is to keep the balance between each force. The five forces went on to create creatures in their own images, a reflection of their own power. Thus humans, demons, mortals, immortals and magical creatures were born. Now energy can only be transferred, never lost or destroyed, so destiny is a bridge from one form to another and death is the vessel to the next destination. As the cycle continues, the ultimate destination would be to go back to be absolute energy again."

At these revelations Justin asked,  
“So if we are evil, we always come back evil and if we are good we come back good?”  
"Energy is neither good nor evil. Energy is power, energy is life but your actions however are what make you good or evil."

Justin woke up from his deep sleep with much knowledge in his mind. His head was dizzy and he rested his head in a normal sleepy stage.

Who was that! Justin thought.  
That my child was the voice of time. A more familiar voice answered Justin in his sleep. Justin by now was familiar with the Goddess. Mother Nature was looking after the peaceful sleep of the young witch.

I'll look for Brian tomorrow. Justin thought while the peaceful sleep was taking hold of his body.  
Rest my child, for tomorrow will be a full day. Time here in my bosom is not the same as the human perception. And tomorrow will be just the beginning of an end. You must fulfill your destiny as Babylon must his. Justin smiled now he knew Brian wasn't evil. As long as Brian was still pure of soul he would not end like his father. He would make sure Brian would not be like his father.

===============================================

Six months later.

"Brian! Brian!"  
"What?" A drunk and drugged, lost Brian answered the voice.  
"I'm your father Brian. Was this the reason I kept you safe from harm? Is this the end I raised you to have?"  
Jack Kinney looked at his son who was a mess. Jack Kinney had come from the Underworld to look for his son after he had heard that the coronation was to take place on time, but instead of his son being crowned the Source of all Evils, Belthazar would be crowned. 

"Father! The Great High Priest Jack Kinney. Why, don't you like my new self? I'm here to indulge in all that life has to offer. As for you keeping me from harm's way, you did it for your own safety. If the Old Source had learned of my birth and about the prophecy your head would have been the first to roll. As for raising me to a great purpose, you are always welcome to take my place. I don't give a fuck about the Underworld, or the human world for that matter."  
Brian spoke as he moved away from his father's presence and went looking for someone to fuck while he asked for another bottle of Jim Beam.

Jack Kinney took a look at his son. Jack had never loved him. He was a demon - he had no feelings like humans have. He had no idea what had made him go for the human Joan but he did and a child was born. But then the Seer had foreseen the Source's death at the hands of the Charmed Ones and had predicted the birth of a new Source from the union of a human and a high ranking demon. When Jack realized the danger he was in he had hidden the human child. If the prophecy was to come true he would be most honored, but if not he could lose everything so he decided to hide the child. 

He wanted the honor of being the next Source but as the High Priest he also knew about some of the secrets so zealously guard by the Avatars and The Guardians. And he knew he would never survive as the Source of all Evils but his son, the young Babylon, would be the greatest and most powerful Source of all times. He would be content to enjoy the glory of being the father of such demon. And he had no time to let his son indulge in such trivialities as to waste his life in this place drinking and doing drugs. He could spend eternity indulging but not now. Now Babylon needed to claim his crown before Belthazar could take it. 

Belthazar had already reigned as the Source and he had been powerful and successful, and somehow had managed to come back to the land of the living. So he could be a real threat to his son Babylon. Jack did his best to command his erratic son to come to the Underworld and claim his crown.

"I don't care Jack. Belthazar, you or whomever can become the new Source. I don't give a shit about it."  
"If this is because of that fucking kid, you can have any witch you want. I'm sure there are other boy witches in the world. But there is only one window of opportunity to get the transfer of power to become the most powerful Source of all times."  
Brian eyed his father; he didn't feel anything for the demon. Brian couldn't complain that he wasn't a good father, but he was a great teacher. He had taught Brian everything there was to know in the Underworld, the transfer of powers and the secrets of the Grimoire.

"Don't you speak against Justin. Don't you dare Jack."  
Brian then turned away to dance. Babylon was his home since Justin had left his side. He hadn't gone to the loft since then. Babylon was open 24/7 and Brian was there; he had no intention to go home or anywhere else.

Jack sighed exasperated. He might have to use some more drastic measures. He shimmered out to go to his private chambers and find a solution to bring his renegade son back to the Underworld.

No one noticed the young girl standing against the rail of one of the many high spots at the dance club. Cassy had taken turns with her sisters Colleen and Cathy to look after the young demon. The last thing they wanted was for another demon to kill Babylon. After she and her sisters had been summoned by their father and mother who had explained the situation, the three young half-human demon girls had taken turns looking after the safety of Brian who seemed to be heading for self-destruction.

===================================================

Justin returned to the loft. He had learned from Willow that he had been away for almost six months, which for Justin had seemed like a day or two. Justin looked around the loft. It seemed deserted and gloomy. Justin waved his hand to make the loft look more warm and clean and inviting. He also wanted to clear the air of the fetid smell of death and destruction that had taken hold of it. Once he accomplished his task of making the loft more like home and beautiful, he went to take a shower and put some clothes on. When Justin had vanished from the bed he was naked. Now he was dressed and ready to take on the world and anyone who stood against him and Brian. He had learned a lot from his stay in the Garden of Eden.

Justin stood in the middle of the loft, closed his eyes and began to summon Brian.  
"What the fuck? Who dares to summon me here?"  
Brian asked upset. He had been dancing in his mind while someone he couldn't give a shit about was giving him a good blow job. Now he was standing in the middle of his loft and he was angry.

"I missed you too Brian."  
Brian froze as he heard Justin's voice and turned around to find his blond boy facing him.  
Justin smiled his sunshine smile at him, and as he got closer, kissed his lover and husband/partner. He made a face of disgust. Brian reeked of alcohol, drugs and sex.

"I think someone needs a shower."  
Justin made a swift move with his hand and he and Brian were both standing naked inside Brian's shower while a nice cascade of clean lukewarm water was caressing their bodies.

Brian stared at Justin. He was afraid to speak and break the fantasy. Justin began to soap him from head to toe as he was kissing him along the way.  
"Brian!"  
"Hmmm!"  
Brian had closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his blond witch touching him as in the past.  
"I love you! I missed you and I hope you forgive me for my irrational behavior and leaving for all this time, but I needed some time for myself and to think about us."  
Justin whispered in his ear while Brian was getting ready to fuck his witch.

"Shhhh! I just want to fuck your brains out. I need to be inside you right now. I don't care about anything else - just you and me and fucking you till the end of time."  
Justin laughed; he knew Brian could never get enough of him. And he was pleased that Brian was so eager to fuck him right now.

After they had both gone and come back from lover's paradise, and many other magical places they visited during their lovemaking in the shower, they went to bed and finished the fuck-fest marathon like any normal couple without any cares in the world.

Justin was resting in Brian's arms while the exhausted demon was trying to get some sleep. After many months of sleep depravation, doing nothing else but indulging in every possible destructive vice, he was now about to enjoy a peaceful night's sleep with his witch Sunshine at his side.

"Brian!"  
"Hmmm! Go to sleep Justin, I have to admit that you exhausted me. Why do you have to take me to all those places while I'm fucking your brains out."  
"Because I want to make our lovemaking experience unforgettable so you don't have to go looking for anyone else to fuck."  
"Greedy little shit aren't you?"  
Brian smiled, satisfied that Justin loved him and wanted him only to himself.

"Brian! We need to talk about your coronation."  
Brian tensed up. He didn't want anything to cloud his newly found bliss at Justin's side.  
"What about it?"  
"Well, I know it's your destiny to be the next Source as mine is to spend my life at your side. Just promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
Brian was sure he would do anything for Justin; he could not go another day without him. He was sure that this desire for Justin wasn't induced by the Goddess but by his own feelings for the young witch, not that he would ever admit to them openly.

"Promise me that no matter what you will always love me and you won't fuck anyone else but me." Justin knew Brian loved him but he also knew that Brian would never admit to that openly so he decided to force Brian into giving him some kind of promise. He knew it was a long shot but no one could blame him for trying.

"I cannot promise you those things."  
"Why not?"  
"Because........"  
Brian paused; he loved Justin with all his heart and he would go to the end of whatever was out there for him but he couldn't bring himself to promise him about the tricks. He knew there wasn't anyone else capable of taking Justin's place and for that matter he wasn't interested any more in anyone else but Justin. But Brian was too proud to ever make such an admission to him so he just evaded the question.

"Because I'm tired, you are crazy, and I don't want to make promises that maybe I won't be able to keep - so let's take one day at a time shall we. Tomorrow we can discuss more agreeable terms for the both of us, but right now I want to sleep."  
Brian held Justin closer to his body and rested his head in his blond hair. He loved to smell Justin. He always smelled like vanilla fields and roasted almonds.

Justin on the other hand smiled satisfied; he knew Brian would not trick any more but he would never admit to it. And he loved him and Justin loved Brian - maybe Brian being the Source of all Evils wouldn't be such a big deal after all.

===================================================

In the Underworld chambers, Jack Kinney was dressed in his whole regalia as the High Priest of the Underworld. It was his privilege and duty to crown the New Source. He had made all the preparations for this occasion. He had dreamt of this day his whole existence. The Grimoire book was in its sacred place, every high ranking demon was present and Brian was standing in front of him dressed in his long black robe while his blond witch and future Queen of the Underworld was standing next to him at his right. 

Jack was holding the silver cup filled with the blood of the innocents that had to be sacrificed to consecrate the ceremony of transfer of power. Brian's blood was mixing with that of the innocents, and Justin's blood was spilled into the mixture also to make the mix stronger and more powerful. Jack began to raise the cup as he was chanting the words to cast the powerful spell that would bind Brian to the oath to protect and keep the balance of power, as the knowledge and powers of all the Sources of all Evils before him were to be transferred to him during the ceremony.

Justin was holding Brian's hand as he was kneeling on the floor in humble acceptance of the powers and knowledge that was about to be granted to him. Brian was bowing his head when the energy bolt hit his body. The energy was emanating from the Grimoire to Brian then it went to embrace Justin, and then to the silver cup the High Priest was holding, then back to the Grimoire.

Then a silver energy circle was seen forming that was touching the sacred book, Brian, Justin, the Silver Cup and back to the Sacred Book. Then the silver blue light energy began to concentrate on Brian as Brian took the Silver Cup from the High Priest and began to drink the blood mixture. Justin was left out of the energy field that was surrounding Brian. Brian began to levitate as the energy's blue light began to gain force and went from a light to a bolt hitting Brian's body like a lightening bolt. Brian was still levitating in mid-air when the energy disappeared completely into his body, and then his body began to fall until Brian was completely resting on the sacrificing table.

Once Brian opened his eyes again and got off the sacrificing table, a chilling cheer was heard echoing the chambers of the sacred place. Then all the demons began to chant "Long Live the King and his Queen." Brian moved to stand next to Justin, took his hand and walked away from the Chamber He was now the Source of all Evils. He now had all the knowledge of time and space. He himself was power. He owned the power of knowledge and magic and all that was meant for the demons and humans alike.

Justin walked along side Brian. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task to keep his lover from falling into the dark side with all the knowledge and power he possessed - after all power was the corruptor of all things. The struggle for power was what forced the original five forces to create the Guardians to prevent this corruption of power. But he was secure in the knowledge of Brian's love for him. And he knew their love would be the only defense against such corruption.

Meanwhile, no one paid attention to the small figure hiding in the shadows. It was the warlock Michael Novotny. After Colleen grew tired of torturing him, she marked him for life. She cast a spell in which half his face would show the world the ugliness of his soul and the other half would hide it and show his former human half. Michael had seen himself in the mirror and saw how ugly he looked to all eyes - humans and demons alike. So he had gone into hiding in the Underworld. He had come out to come to the coronation of Brian/Babylon as the New Source of all Evils. He hated Justin and he had vowed revenge against the young witch. He would spend the rest of his life looking for a way to make Justin pay for all his misfortunes. Then maybe Brian would forgive him and restore him to his former self again. He loved Brian and he lived to serve him but he would get his revenge against the witch who had stolen his rightful place along side Brian, as it had been since he and Brian were children.

Phoebe and Cole on the other hand were relieved that Brian had come in time to claim his rightful place as the Source of all Evils. Cole had brought Phoebe and the girls to the coronation as he couldn't refuse the invitation given out by the Source himself. Cole was still a demon and his duty was to serve the Source, and he had now pledged his service to Babylon, as did the three young demon girls. They had pledged their service to Babylon and his Queen the witch Justin.

==============================================

Above the heavens at the council of the Elders, Leo and his young whitelighter son Wyatt had been allowed to watch the coronation. By the grace granted by the New Source, the Elders had been allowed to watch the coronation but it was just a rare instance. Once the coronation was over the obscure veil of secrecy would be in place again. It was a well known fact that each faction couldn't learn about each other's activities. They were part of the many things that the five original forces had created to keep the balance of the energies of life among the universe.

Piper, Paige and Prue were at the Manor discussing Phoebe's visit to the Underworld. There still was too much suspicion when it came to Cole. They knew that their nieces were to be the next Charmed Ones as soon as they all came of age, but that didn't reassure their hearts. Piper didn't like the fact that the three girls where half-human demons. But then again her son Wyatt was a half-witch whitelighter. It was the birth of a new era.

The Guradians were satisfied with the turn of events. Now the balance of the energies of life was ensured once more until something else came along to threaten it. For now, a new Source was in place and the struggle between good and evil could continue without disrupting the balance of the energies of life. Every so often, a new leader would have to be appointed to each faction to keep the balance in place. Everyone knew that power corrupts and when a leader began to have too much power, it had to be shifted in order to keep the balance, and sometimes leaders had to be replaced. But for now everything was balanced.


End file.
